Parasitic Duality
by Addictive Personality
Summary: Roxas Shinra was in the business of selling his body. For the right price, anybody could have him. It is then that Roxas is invited to the home of a potential new client, someone with deep pockets and a most unusual request. (On Hiatus)
1. Body

**A/N:** Welcome to what I hope is an interesting new story. This is my first attempt at writing with Roxas in a more prominent role so I can't say I'm 100% sure of how things will turn out. As always, feedback is appreciated and helps in knowing this is something worth devoting time to. So I hope you enjoy it, and let's see where it takes us.

 **Sidenote:** It is my strict and personal policy to not use any original characters. Anyone mentioned by name belongs in the Final Fantasy (Square-Enix in general), Kingdom Hearts, or Disney universe.

* * *

 **Parasitic** **Duality**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Body-**

* * *

It was early morning and warm light crept inside casting oddly shaped specks against the clear floor. White curtains billowed softly with the creeping in of a passing breeze that welcomed the new day. Everything inside the spacious room held a gentle glow just bright enough to cause the stirring of the sleeping dweller atop an equally spacious bed. With a few creaky blinks, bright blue eyes opened to catch the sight of a black alarm clock reading a time way past the point he needed to be up.

"Mmhm..."

He grumbled, grabbing his pillow with a forceful grip signaling he wasn't ready to be awake. Roxas breathed in the freshly laundered scent of the bedsheets and with all the effort he could manage, pulled himself up onto his knees. The covers fell away to reveal his completely naked figure now prone to the cool breeze that continued to flow through the window. He let out a sigh.

"Morning."

Wearing a thin pair of pajama pants and no shirt, Xaldin stood at the entrance to the room with a coffee cup in each hand. The tall man was a hairdresser's worst nightmare with all his tangly braids of ebony black hair. His arms and chest sported a heavy rug of equally course body hair that only added to his already macho appearance. Xaldin was a man in every sense of the word.

"Morning..." Roxas dragged out rubbing a weary eye, "why didn't you wake me up?"

"Didn't have the heart, you were sleeping like the dead."

Xaldin walked over to his side of the bed and propped his back against the polished wood frame. Holding out the steaming cup of coffee to the groggy Roxas, he murmured a thank you and took the source of heat into his grasp. "Thanks."

Roxas tilted the cup to his lips and sipped back the slightly bitter liquid. He released a small gasp and stared at the surface of his drink with a quiet expression. "A splash of half and half, one sugar, extra hot."

"Isn't that how you like it?"

"Yeah, it is," Roxas replied taking another drink, "it's just..."

Xaldin chuckled deeply into his chest. "That I've gotten used to your tastes."

Roxas remained silent, his lack of a response an answer in itself. "Yeah I guess."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I mean, how long have you known me now? It's only natural that I'd learn things about you."

"I get that," Roxas tried to formulate his thoughts, "but it doesn't make it any less weird."

The burly man grunted as he settled his coffee on a night stand besides the bed. "Maybe it's time you start giving us some serious thought."

Roxas felt a hand tightening around his windpipe. Gulping down a struggling breath, the blonde shook his head. "You know better than that, Xaldin. We have our terms."

"And I'm tired of it," Xaldin replied gruffly as he crept over to Roxas, their bodies touching, "don't get me wrong...I enjoy what we do." He lifted a hand and began running it up the length of Roxas's leg. The blonde closed his eyes as Xaldin brought his face closer until his mouth was breathing against the nape of Roxas's neck. "But I want more."

Fighting Xaldin off wasn't worth the effort. Roxas was sprawled back onto the bed, his legs thrown over the boulder like shoulders of Xaldin's frame. He cupped a hand over his face as his breath quickened, the cool breeze sneaking in through the window no longer a discomfort.

"..s-Stop..."

Roxas could feel his body growing closer to that point, but Xaldin was not listening. He propped himself up into as best a sitting position as he could, his upper body now supported on the points of his elbows. Roxas bit down on his lip, his tongue darting out with a ragged breath. "Xaldin-I'm-"

With a shudder, Roxas buckled forward, his arms grasping the length of Xaldin's exposed back. After a few seconds Xaldin removed himself from between Roxas's legs and licked the corner of his lips. "Are you awake now?"

The blonde couldn't suppress the grin and slapped Xaldin's chest with an open fist. "Now I'm even more tired."

Before long the pair were hidden behind a fog of watery steam in the bathroom. The walk-in shower was big enough to house an army and currently hosted the two men as they helped one another wash down.

"You should stay."

Xaldin stood behind Roxas, his hands working away at the blonde's stubborn spikes with a glob of frothy suds. "I've got other things to do, I'm already late as it is."

"Hmm...so that little thing I did to you wasn't convincing enough?"

Roxas ran a finger up the length of the glass shower door. "It was good, but I already made plans."

"Fine then," Xaldin gave in and backed off to stand under the spray of the shower, "are we on for next week then?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if anything comes up."

Roxas rinsed himself off and left the shower. He walked over to a towel rack and quickly dried the excess water off before returning to the connected bedroom. His clothes remained in a mound at the foot of the bed which he picked up and held to his face.

"I should stop by my place," he said taking a whiff of the clothes. "These stink."

He threw on his underwear and jumped into the tattered pair of jeans before finishing his ensemble off with a long sleeve green shirt. Roxas gently slapped his back pockets to make sure his wallet and keys were there and upon confirming they were, started for the hall. A wedge of folded up bills that sat on a dresser near the door caught his eye. Without so much as a glance back at the sounds of the still running shower, Roxas grabbed the money and stuffed it into his pocket.

The elevator ride down provided the ever annoying and never changing, piano music. Roxas stood against the back wall of the elevator as the red numbers on the metal panel continued to dwindle. With an eventual ding, the doors flew open to the lobby of the first floor.

Each step he took was loud. There was nothing he could do to muffle the sounds as he made for the exit. With his hands in his pockets and attention zeroed in on the streets visible through the front glass doors, Roxas kept moving. As he did the concierge and security guard that sat behind a large desk watched him, the duo whispering in mocking tones.

"There he is again..."

"Guess he stayed too long..."

Just like his footsteps, their voices carried louder than they thought and Roxas caught onto what they were gossiping about. Yet he didn't appear to care. Roxas allowed a quick glance at the concierge desk. "Good day."

They froze.

Out in the warm glow of early morning, he was met with the residential and business sectors of Hollow Bastion. There were already droves of people walking around as the new day began. Cars filled the lanes, screens displaying the news and weather dotted the large skyscrapers owned by multimillionaire dollar companies. And off in the distance, the major hub and ancient inner city, the home of the royal family sat. Roxas eyed the plumes of white smoke that carried from the intricate brass tubing built into Hollow Bastion.

A few streets away tucked between a pair of large buildings was an old fashion diner. The mobile-like eatery was bustling with customers, yet as Roxas walked inside a strangely empty seat lay around the corner of the main counter. From an opening in the kitchen where the cooks could look into the diner, a few familiar faces waved Roxas down. Dodging the glares of other customers that were still in need of a seat, Roxas plopped down and waited to be greeted by a girl on the other side of the counter.

"Well look who it is? My, this is unusual for you Roxas. It's already 9:00, you're never in here this late."

The waitress done up in a checkered red and white shirt and matching skirt brought down a cup of steaming coffee. Roxas grinned at her, cocking his head to the side. "Yeaaahhh, I got held up doing a few things."

"Ohhh? Did you end up spending the night?"

He lifted an eye to which she giggled. "How scandalous!"

"Just get my usual Tifa, and hold the remarks."

The busty dark haired woman stuck her tongue out at him and ventured over to the kitchen opening to retrieve a plate. "Stack of pumpkin pancakes, here ya go!"

Tifa winked at the blonde before returning to the needs of the other demanding customers. Roxas grabbed his fork and eagerly cut into the pile of orange hued pancakes before taking a bite. He kept to himself as he ate, every once in a while catching Tifa's eye as she ping ponged back and forth with trays of food and trips to the cash register. By the time his plate was empty, Tifa looked over at him and held out her hand. Roxas noticed her signal and got up from his seat. He left a few bills on the counter and waved at the other diner employees as he left.

Outside he walked around the side of the diner into a small alley that opened up into the back of the establishment. Boxes were strewn about, empty crates littered the floors and garbage bins were filled to capacity. Roxas found a rusty barrel and sat on top of it as he fingered a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Lighting one up, Roxas exhaled a smoky breath.

"Gimme one of those."

Tifa walked out the backdoor of the diner and down a few elevated steps until she was standing in front of Roxas. She undid the top two buttons on her checkered shirt which jiggled her voluminous breasts. Roxas raised the pack of cigarettes up to the woman and offered his lighter. Tifa leaned in close enough to light the tip of the cigarette before pulling back. "Thanks, I finally got a break."

"I never see it that busy in there," he said taking another drag.

"Yeah well, you're in there before the sun even comes up so the place isn't nearly as packed. So I was surprised when I saw you come in. It's late for you."

He shrugged and sat back against the wall of the alley. "I know, I got hung up."

"So did you stay?"

"Not because I wanted to."

"Oooohhh! Tell me! Did he say it? Did he?"

Roxas limply hung his head. "Yeah."

Tifa's breasts quivered as a shrill sound echoed from her throat. "I knew it! Didn't I tell you? Xaldin is totally into you!"

"It's not going to make a difference," he replied flicking his cigarette, "you know how I work."

"Oh come off it, Roxas! This is like, the best thing that could have happened. Xaldin is a top executive at his company and makes bucko money. He's infatuated with you, take advantage of it!"

He sighed, blowing smoke in the process. "It's not even about the money."

"Of course it's about the money. Look at me, I have to work my ass off for jack shit and here you are with a perfect opportunity staring you in the face."

"Oh? Have you taken a look at yourself Tifa?"

The dark haired woman raised a brow at him. "What?"

"You're not some ugly hag, you're hot. You can make a killing with that body of yours."

Growing suddenly self-conscious, Tifa held an arm against her chest. "T-this isn't about me, don't change the subject. Besides, I'm too old. All they want is barely legal girls and blonde bimbos."

"In what world is 25 too old?"

Tifa held her cigarette in her mouth with both hands on her waist. "The kind who's a single parent with a 2 year old."

"More reason to do it," Roxas smirked, "you know I have connections, I just have to make the right calls."

Tifa shook her head. "No thanks, I'll keep to wiping up tables and slinging omelettes."

"Offer's always there if you change your mind," he said throwing the spent cigarette over his shoulder. "Anyways, I have another appointment I have to make in an hour."

"Never a moment of rest, is there?"

He jumped off the barrel aged with rust and up to the slightly taller Tifa. Roxas kissed the side of her cheek and smiled a toothy grin. "Rest is for the weak."

"Oh shut up! Get out of here you asshole!"

Tifa flung her cigarette at him as he waved goodbye and disappeared back into the alley. He looked at the screen of his phone to read the time. "Shit, I need to hurry and change."

He found a nearby entrance to the subway down below and descended the steps. Roxas flashed his phone over the electronic gate blocking his path and was granted immediate access with a short beeping sound. He found his platform and boarded the train that arrived a moment later. With no empty seats to be seen, Roxas was forced to stand with a hand holding onto the metal railing above him.

That's when he noticed it.

Roxas veered his eyes casually to the side to catch a glimpse of an older man bearing traces of grey in his hair. He wore a business suit and cradled a briefcase in his lap. His fingers were drumming against the leathery material of his briefcase, a steady "1...2..." followed by his middle finger curling inwards towards his palm. Roxas knew the signal all too well and formed a small smile on his lips. Roxas coughed twice as the train began to slow down. Once it came to a stop, Roxas looked over his shoulder to catch the man's attention. With a nod, Roxas exited the train and walked over to a concrete pillar away from the crowds. He leaned against it, eyes cast forward.

"How much?"

The aging man stood on the other side of the pillar, his attention also nonchalantly staring off into the distance. Roxas cleared his throat. "Depends on what you want."

"You're clean, right? I have a wife, so I can't catch anything-"

"Relax, I guarantee it. So, what do you want to do?"

5 minutes later Roxas was inside a toilet cubicle bent over with his jeans down to his ankles. His hands were sprawled against the door in an effort to keep his balance and his face flushed pink. Roxas sucked in his lips and tried to relax as the man continued to thrust into him. The man's breath was at his ear, hot and uncomfortably moist. Roxas leaned his head forward until the tips of his blonde spikes met with the metal door.

"Fuck, I'm getting close," the man shuddered gripping Roxas harder against him.

Roxas remained quiet, eyes cast against the ground. With a final thrust and a quiet moan, the man finished and immediately pulled away. He had himself zipped up and out the cubicle without saying a single word. Roxas was left standing half naked from the waist down and a wad of cash lying on the floor. He grabbed a fistful of toilet paper and dabbed at himself before pulling his jeans back up.

Out at the sink, Roxas washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face still displaying traces of pink. He counted the money that was left behind and left the subway bathroom before heading back up into the city streets. He had taken a few steps when his phone began to buzz. Eyeing the familiar number quizzically, Roxas answered.

"Hey, I'm on my way, sorry I needed to-"

Roxas stopped midsentence as the person on the other side talked. "Oh...okay, well, that's not a big deal. We can reschedule."

More talking from the other end. Roxas furrowed his brow. "Of course, but why do you want me to do that?"

The conversation carried for a few minutes before Roxas finished. "Okay, I'll head there tonight. Thanks, bye."

Letting out a sigh, Roxas continued on his way. He wandered through a few streets until his building came into view. Retrieving his key, Roxas unlocked the front door and shut it behind him. Once on the third floor and at the very end of the hallway, Roxas reached his apartment. He stepped inside and was met with the dimly lit living room. He dropped his keys and phone on a table near the door and immediately headed for the bathroom.

"I need another shower."

With a towel wrapped around his waist Roxas walked around the living room and connecting kitchen tidying things up and throwing together a few things for lunch later on. The phone call he received was from a client of his, another well to do business man from the financial district of the city that had to cancel their planned meeting. There was, however, something unexpected.

By now it wasn't a surprise as to what Roxas Shinra dedicated his life to. The clothes on his back, the refrigerator full of food, and the apartment in a good neighborhood was provided by Roxas literally working on his knees.

Roxas was a companion. For those that didn't care for pretty words, he was a prostitute, a gigolo, any form of the classless word was perfectly fitting to him. And through word of mouth by a few clients at first, his repertoire had eventually grown to a nice little network of "associates".

But Roxas was not picky. As long as a client paid, it was fair game. Frequent uses of public bathrooms and open spaces were all too common. And in the case that law enforcement happened to catch him in the act, a slip of a few bills into the jacket of a police officer, security guard, whatever, would force them to turn the other way. Roxas knew what he was doing.

What came as a surprise on this day was a client of his not known for cancelling meetings suddenly asking him to pay a visit to someone else. Roxas was a bit confused at first, but if it meant the prospect of another wealthy client then he would not turn the opportunity down.

"How are things over there?"

He was still prancing around in a towel with the phone stuck to his ear. "Did you get the money I sent? Good, I'm glad. I'll be able to send some more at the end of the month."

Roxas walked into the living room and close to one of the windows. "Did she have a good birthday? Tell her I sent a little something. What? No, of course not."

A bright glow seemed to exude from his face the more he talked. It was an expression unlike the sarcastic one he used around Tifa or the poker face with his clients. There was a warmth within his features that spoke of a vastly different persona.

"I'll be okay...you don't have to worry." He gripped the phone next to his ear a little tighter. "Yeah, I'll check in again soon. Call me if you need anything."

Roxas brought the phone back down, the screen flickering into black with the ending of the call. With the entire day now free as he didn't have to be anywhere until that night, Roxas opted for another nap. He flicked the lights off and disappeared into his bedroom. The towel fell at his feet and Roxas eagerly plopped into bed with sleep not far behind.

It was in this state of sleep that Roxas knew he was dreaming. The colorless sky, the awkwardly shaped trees and winding roads incapable of being traversed said it all. Yet somehow he was doing so. He was walking along the length of these impossibly winding paths, the skies at one point above, and below him. And not once did he feel a sense of alarm.

At the end of one these pathways a single story house with a fading paint job came into view. A large open yard sitting in front of it had a group of children chasing each other around. Their faces were not visible, but the clear sound of laughter could be heard. Roxas perched his arms atop of the rickety fence that enclosed the yard and observed them.

One by one, the children began filing into the house until there was only one little boy left behind. Roxas at first seemed troubled that he wasn't going inside. That was until a woman at the front steps of the porch waved him down and he ran to her. Roxas watched this little scene as the boy took a hold of the outstretched hand before being ushered in. The woman standing at the entrance to the house then turned her face to Roxas, her features undetectable.

" _Mama?"_

Roxas awoke to the sight of his spinning ceiling fan. He blinked a few times realizing that there were tears streaming down his face. Dabbing at them and quickly sitting up, Roxas flung himself out of bed.

The lack of light flowing through the windows was indicative that it was night time. Roxas couldn't believe how long he had slept and was now worried of what time it was. Fetching his phone and glancing at the time, Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I'll have just enough time."

He looked through his closet and dresser pulling different articles of clothing trying to figure out what to wear. He eventually pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a white dress shirt with the top left purposely unbuttoned. Roxas threw on a brown bomber jacket and was out the door with a turn of his key.

 _"Hey? Where the hell are you?"_

Roxas sifted through a long thread of texts from Tifa, each one growing increasingly annoyed when he hadn't responded throughout the day.

" _Fine. Don't come to dinner then."_

He rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers across the screen. "Sorry, fell asleep. I'll talk tomorrow."

With a "woosh" signaling his text had been sent, Roxas descended the subway stairs for what felt like the thousandth time that day. With directions from his client, Roxas travelled a few districts closer to the center of Hollow Bastion. He ended up in another ritzy sector of the city bathed in industrial lights.

Eventually, Roxas walked through the lobby of a modern building also housing an observing concierge at the front desk. With a nod of his head, Roxas bid him a good evening and disappeared into the elevator. He tapped the 56th floor and braced himself for the initial rumbling that would then carry him upwards. But it never came.

"What? Don't tell me it's broken," he grumbled. Roxas hit the button a second time, but the results were the same. Growing annoyed, Roxas looked at the elaborate panel and noticed that there was a pad with numbers that didn't represent a particular floor. And then he understood. "Fuck, it needs a passcode."

He lifted his dejected eyes towards the desk at the front of the lobby and mumbled incoherently. It would seem he needed help. Roxas left the elevator and walked over to the concierge. The man behind the desk looked up after a few seconds to acknowledge the blonde. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see someone on the 56th floor."

He studied Roxas before answering. "The passcode is only given out with permission by the resident that lives there. Unfortunately I have not been given clearance for any visitors to that particular floor."

"That can't be right, check again. I'm expected soon and I don't want to be late."

A smug look passed across the concierge's face. "I'm sorry, but my instructions are clear. I'd be happy to leave a message though."

"No," Roxas said flaring his nostrils, "that's okay."

" _Asshole"_. Roxas veered at him in thought. There must have been some kind of miscommunication. Roxas tapped out a message to his client, the one responsible for sending him on this visit that was now turning out to be a bust. He waited for a few long minutes, each second that ticked by feeling unbelievably strenuous. But he didn't get a response. "I swear, I'm going to kill him."

Roxas had every notion to storm out of the lobby when he nearly bumped into an incoming body. "S-sorry, about that."

"No need, my fault. Too many things on my mind."

The near collision forced a pair of jade eyes onto the blonde. Roxas stood still, feeling the gaze wash over him. A fiery mane of spiky red hair adorned those green eyes, a cold luster to them. Roxas seemed to lose the ability to breath as he was caught staring. "O-oh, that's okay, I should get going. Have a good night."

He went past the slender man, but was caught up by his words. "You wouldn't by chance be Roxas, am I correct?"

He turned on his feet. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh good, sorry to be running late, but I had to step out."

The blonde shook his head studying the man more intently. "So...is there something you wanted with me? A friend asked me to come and I have to say I'm a bit confused."

He laughed. "Of course, of course, come with me. I'll explain once we're upstairs. You'll have to excuse the concierge over there, I know he can be a bit of a prick, but he means well. He takes the privacy and security of those that live here very seriously."

Roxas shot the man behind the desk a dark look before beginning the trek back to the elevator. "No worries."

"Anyways, come along."

The pair traveled up to the 56th floor, upon which the elevator doors opened to a shocking site. "Whoa."

For as far as Roxas could see there was nothing but open space displaying intricately carved sculptures. Expansive windows surrounded them and provided the condo with a clear view of the night sky. The lights were dimmed, casting an ethereal glow to the entire space and giving off the impression that one was immersed in a reflective pool of water. It was unlike anything Roxas had ever seen. Suddenly his nerves began to fray.

"This way."

The redhead motioned for Roxas to follow which he did so hesitantly. As he walked, Roxas could make his perfect reflection on the surface of the floor. It was as if he was walking on night itself. "This is insane."

"It's quite something, isn't it?"

He was led past the multitude of sculptures, some made of materials Roxas couldn't name. There was even one resembling a pyramid engrained with tiny dots of glowing green. Roxas eventually found his voice again.

"What is this place?"

The redhead didn't answer right away and instead continued toward a thin partition of black that blocked any further view beyond it. They swerved around the partition and were now looking into what was essentially a residing area. White couches stuck out like a sore thumb against the continuous night like floor, thin tables housing colorful vases lay in perfect order with equally colorful flowers. It was beautiful.

"Please have a seat."

Roxas was led over to one of the white couches and sat down, the material molding to his every curve. "Thanks."

"I do apologize for the lack of details, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Where did he start?

"I guess I don't really know why I'm here. Like I said, an acquaintance asked me to come. Said that someone was in need of my services."

"Which you will be compensated for greatly," the redhead replied caressing a long stemmed rose that sat in one of the vases. "My master will be with you shortly, so please make yourself comfortable."

"Wait, hold on a sec-"

Roxas sat up, a confused look rising over him. "You're not the one I'm here to see?"

He laughed. "Dear me, no. I'm the trusted servant of this establishment. My name is Axel, sorry for the late introduction."

Something seemed odd. Roxas wasn't completely off his rocker. For a split second his mind wandered to a less than pleasant place. It wasn't unheard of for escorts to suddenly go missing. But he didn't feel a threat. If anything, it was buoying curiosity. What kind of man lived here?

"I'm not going to end up in someone's freezer, am I?"

Axel's face contorted into an amused grin before he shook his head of red spikes. "No, as of right now we have all the body parts we need."

Roxas practically spit.

"I'm joking! I'm joking," Axel said waving a hand. "Nothing so barbaric. If the sculptures were any indication, my master is a fan of the arts and an artist himself. What he is currently in need of is some new inspiration."

After his heart managed to return to a normal rhythm Roxas sat back down. "Inspiration? And somehow that means me?"

"Yes, you see, my master happens to be in a bit of a slump and can't seem to get out of it. A friend of his, your "client", I should say, was the one that suggested your services."

Roxas licked the corner of his mouth. "Okay...not sure if you're aware, but what I do isn't exactly...well..."

Axel's grin only widened. "You sell your body."

The blonde shrugged with a smirk. "Bingo."

Axel took to a couch opposite of the younger man. He crossed a leg over the other once sitting and placed a finger to his temple. "Of course I am aware. Yet, I don't quite think you understand just how versatile that calling of yours can be."

Roxas raised a brow. "Oh? Is there something more to my line of work? I'm pretty sure I have it down by now."

Axel let out a laugh, much to Roxas's irritation. "Please don't think I'm insulting you, far from it, I actually admire you."

"Admire me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The redhead released his crossed legs and stood up. He travelled to a hallway that appeared to be eternal by the lack of light or end to it. Axel motioned towards it and bowed his head slightly. "My master is ready. Please, he is waiting for you."

Roxas remained as he was for a moment longer absorbing whatever it was Axel had said, but ultimately tossed it up to nonsense. Sighing, he lifted himself from his seat and followed the path Axel had instructed him to take. Axel watched him disappear into the hallway, the jester grin on his face disappearing swiftly.

"Maybe he'll be the one..."

Roxas could hear each one of his footsteps so clearly. The night-like floor continued on for a few minutes until the hallway began to grow wider. It eventually revealed another open area, this time the sight something a bit more ordinary. Sort of.

A large bed stretched out with a canopy of dark, heavy fabric falling around the circumference. An intricate network of electronic monitors and wires jutted from out of the ground and hung from metallic poles with dozens of prongs. They beeped in rhythmic, almost songlike patterns. Yet amongst them, one particular monitor gave off the sound of a very familiar tone: the thumping of someone's heart.

Roxas stood frozen.

The beeping was hypnotizing. He didn't know how long he remained there until a voice called out to him from behind the dark drapery.

"Thank you for coming."

It sounded distant. Not in the sense that the person speaking was far away, but that that he didn't seem to be all there. An emptiness resonated from the simple welcome. Roxas exhaled and was surprised to see his breath. The room was very cold. "...thank you for having me."

"Please...come closer."

He did so with caution to his step, as if one accidental scuffle of his shoe would somehow break the glasslike atmosphere. A chair sat near the bed to which Roxas took notice of. He didn't bother to ask whether he could sit down or not and did so. With his hands stuck in the pockets of his jacket, Roxas waited for the voice to speak again.

"Has Axel offered you a drink?"

"No, he didn't but I don't need one."

"Nonsense, you're my guest here."

Roxas turned towards the looming hallway and saw Axel's lanky body coming his way. A metallic tray sat on his hand, perfectly balanced and the contents never making a sound of being rustled. Axel approached and sat the tray next to Roxas, a piping hot cup of coffee enveloping his senses.

"If you need anything else, please let me know."

Axel caught Roxas's eyes and went back the way he came. With him gone, Roxas grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip. He was surprised at just how perfect it tasted.

"Is it to your liking?"

Roxas took another sip. "Yeah, it's really good. Thanks."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He polished off a good half of it before Roxas felt comfortable enough to ask a question. "Um...it's none of my business, but is there a reason all these monitors are here?"

Even though Roxas couldn't see who was behind the drapes, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. "I'm sure it's quite obvious. If you see medical equipment, then that must mean someone is ill."

 _I know that_. Roxas thought, but didn't want to make the assumption out loud. "I guess that makes sense."

"Yes, all the sense in the world. You see, I am currently unable to leave this bed. My body has grown incredibly weak and I cannot even stand on my own, let alone walk."

"Oh..." was all he could manage. The voice chuckled, some strain to it.

"You are young, capable, the thought of not being able to care for yourself must seem like an alien concept. I do not blame you if this situation makes you uncomfortable."

Roxas shook his head. "No, not at all. I've...seen my share of sickness."

A saddened look flickered past his eyes only to regain their striking blue again. "I'm sorry, but this is a waste of time. I don't think I'll be able to do anything for you. I'm not the type of person you want around."

Roxas made to stand, but was forced to his seat by what the voice said next.

"Not if it means saving what you treasure the most?"

The open front yard, the children running around laughing. And the woman that stood at the front door of the house. The images flashed by so fast it made Roxas feel queasy. He tried to look beyond the dark curtains, but failed to see anything resembling a person. "What are you talking about?"

"Roxas," the voice continued, "you may think that your profession is black and white. No in between. You made the assumption that I am ill and therefore can't make use of your services."

The blonde immediately remembered what Axel spouted off earlier and realized it wasn't just gibberish. He turned to the bed, his eyes set thinly. "So...you do want me to do things to you." He lifted a finger and brought it up to the top of his shirt. "Well then, that's why I'm here..."

Again, a strained chuckle emanated from the bed. Roxas stopped short, suddenly feeling mocked. "Is something funny?"

"No, not by any means. How should I put this? I find your...naivety alluring."

 _Oh_. Roxas thought. _He thinks I'm an airhead_. Roxas sat back down in his seat. "I'm not sure how to take that."

"Trust me Roxas, there is no ill will towards you. I wouldn't have asked you to come just to be rude."

"Then why am I here? Should we just cut to the chase?"

"Very well, you are right. Your time is important...as is what I have left of mine."

The drapes seemed to move on their own, slowly pulling back until they lay retracted like the folds in an accordion. It was still too dark for Roxas to fully see, but he could now make out the silhouette of a body. At least now he knew it wasn't just a disembodied voice he was talking to. Bit by bit, his vision got used to the surroundings until Roxas was staring at a rather ghastly sight.

There was nothing but skin and bones. Protruding ribs were slack with pale, translucent skin. Sunken cheeks, chapped lips, eyes barely holding to a shimmer of blue looked back at the blonde. Roxas felt his mouth drying, unsure of how to process what he was gazing at. A thin hand with bony fingers beckoned for him, a hand that anyone could believe belonged to Death itself.

"I know...it's quite pathetic, isn't it?"

With every breath he took the skin over his bony rib cage appeared to tighten in an unpleasant way. Roxas carefully got to his feet. "No...there's nothing pathetic about being sick."

"Kind words...but it's the truth. What point is there in living like this? Being hooked up to all these wires and monitors, the constant flow of medication that barely keeps me going. Which is why I am envious of you."

He blinked. "Why?"

"You need but look in a mirror. You radiate youthful energy, everything about your very being is something that is beyond my reach. I will never regain something as perfect as you."

"D-don't say that," Roxas replied with an odd sense of embarrassment, "I'm not perfect. If anything, I'm the complete opposite."

"We all have our demons," the sickly man said with a cough, "I'm sure of that. But if I may be so forward, that is not what I'm interested in. You are who you are, broken or unbroken, but what I seek is something much more basic."

Roxas raised his head, eyes veiled in silent thought. "All I have to offer is my body. That's my job."

"And that's exactly what I want. But not in the carnal sense."

The bony hand struggled to raise itself, taking several moments before it was pointing directly at Roxas's chest. "I want to be you."

Silence.

Roxas felt the corners of his lips turning upwards. "Be me?"

"Yes, I want to be what you are: strong and capable."

The blonde scratched at the side of his head. "I'm not following."

A sigh. The bedridden man laced his fingers atop his abdomen and stared off into space. "I will never be able to move on my own again. My sickness has robbed me of my life and my dignity. But there is still so much more I want to do. I refuse to let things end the way they are for me. And that is why I have asked you here."

A soft click rang throughout the room and soon, soft light began to engulf everything. It was here that Roxas could now clearly see the man covered in wires. With chapped lips, the man sporting a head of muted brown spikes spoke.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sora Kramer."

He extended that same, ghastly hand towards Roxas. "What would you say to the idea of lending me your body for the next year?"

 **-O-**


	2. Stage

**A/N:** Thank you for the positive response to the first chapter! I had a fun time writing this one, I couldn't help but laugh at different points. Anyways, enjoy, follow, favorite, review, it's all appreciated.

* * *

 **Parasitic Duality**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-Stage-**

* * *

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

Tifa walked into the small kitchen, a table sitting next to the wall allowing just enough room for her to squeeze by. She grabbed a pan off the kitchen stove, the contents still sizzling as she brought it over.

"Everything's fine," Roxas replied, a blank look on his face.

At the end of the table sitting in a high chair was a little boy with ringlets of curly gold hair and bright blue eyes. Currently, the way he was giving Roxas a stare down across from him, forced Tifa to believe that wasn't exactly true. She scooped out the sauté of chicken and vegetables onto their plates to the quiet thank you of the blonde.

"I can read you like a book."

He had taken a bite of the piping hot chicken as Tifa offered her opinion. She used a knife and fork to cut up her son's dinner and blew a cooling breath over the small piece of broccoli she now held to his mouth. The toddler wrinkled his nose, but opened his mouth and accepted the vegetable known to be hated by children the world over. Tifa smiled.

"That's a good boy, Cid."

The two year old chewed enthusiastically, his hand slapping the plastic surface in front of him as an indicator that he wanted more. Roxas smirked, shaking his head slightly.

"So anyways, not that I'm not glad you're here, but what's going on?"

He swallowed. "Client didn't work out."

She took bites of her own food as she continued feeding Cid. "You're not exactly picky. For you to turn someone down, it must have been bad. So what was it?"

"It's not important."

Cid look at Roxas with big eyes and held out his hand, opening it and closing it into a fist. "Ro'as no okay?"

Roxas grabbed Cid's little fist and shook it gently. "Yeah buddy, I'm okay."

"Hungy?" He held up a piece of his broccoli now smushed in his hand. "I share with you."

Leaning in, Roxas parted his lips and Cid clumsily tapped his hand to his mouth. Roxas ran a few fingers through his gold ringlets, much to the toddlers glee. "Ro'as!"

"Kids can feel it," Tifa interrupted, "they know when someone's feeling down or agitated. I won't pry anymore, but if something's bothering you, you know I'm all ears."

Tifa got up from the table and over to the sink, giving Roxas's shoulder a squeeze. He sat there with his plate half empty, the memories of earlier that night replaying in his mind.

Roxas could only stare at the man embedded with wires pumping him with artificial life. Sora's face was so sunken in he could make out the perfectly chiseled cheekbones that at one point would have given him a cherub-like appearance. He stood there, eyes unblinking and mind unable to process what it was he had just heard.

"It seems I should make myself more clear."

Sora pointed back to the seat at his side. Roxas wasn't quick to return to it and instead swallowed hard. Once he was comfortably situated, or lack thereof, Roxas finally managed a dry chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get the joke."

"What joke do you speak of?"

The blonde twirled a finger around one of his spikes. "What you just told me. That's something new, right? Some funny way to break the ice?"

Sora's gaunt face wasn't changing. Roxas found himself growing uncomfortable when he realized Sora was being serious. "Uh..."

"Roxas, as I told you before, your time is important...as is what I have left of mine. I would not waste a single minute of it by making jest of anything."

Sounds of footsteps approached them. Roxas turned his head to see Axel walking back with a dark briefcase in his hand. Sora nodded as he came. "I will explain my offer. But before I do, I want to give you a better understanding of what you'd be earning."

Axel stopped short of the blonde and held out the briefcase, holding it with one arm as he opened the lid. He spun it around and placed it at eye level to Roxas, the contents almost giving off a glow. Axel couldn't help but smile seeing the way Roxas stared in disbelief.

Money. Perfect stacks of colorful bills lined every crevice of the briefcase. He didn't have to count, there was no need. It was a fortune.

"Enticing, isn't it?"

Axel closed the lid and returned the briefcase to his side. With a gape to his mouth, Roxas was left speechless yet again. Axel walked around the bed until he was standing next to Sora, his arms behind him. It was every bit the image of a lord resting away with a loyal butler at the ready for any little thing. Sora breathed in raggedly. "Imagine what you could do with it...your life would be set. That which you hold dear...they'd be saved."

A pinching sensation deep in his chest roused Roxas back to attention. "What do you want me to do?"

Sora's chapped lips, a slight blue hue to them, grinned. "I want to borrow your body."

It sounded so far fetched, but Roxas only nodded for Sora to continue. "Even with all the science and medicine in the world, it won't save me. I have at most a year left before I die. But, there are a few things I want to do before that day comes. And that's where you come in."

Axel placed a hand on Sora's protruding shoulder. "Axel here is my most trusted friend and servant. He has been at my side for many years and with time, we have developed a relationship free of secrets. But it so happens that one of these secrets..." he paused to cough. Axel brought out a cloth napkin from his pocket and dabbed at Sora's mouth. "...involves something that would give me a second chance at completing what I wanted in life."

The red headed man pocketed the napkin and looked on at Sora with an expression Roxas found intriguing. Sora turned his head. "Axel possesses a peculiar ability. He is able to transfer the soul of one person, into another."

Roxas wanted to laugh. "What kind of crazy shit is that?"

"I know, it does sound crazy, but it's the truth."

Roxas was giving them the benefit of the doubt, but things had taken such a drastic and stupid turn he was ready to simply walk out. He made to stand, just wanting to forget about this waste of a night, but didn't get far.

"This is the deal, Roxas Shinra."

His back was to them, but his ears were clear. He was surprised by the sudden intensity, a vigor that the frail man that was wasting away didn't appear to have.

"For one year, what I have left of my life, you will allow Axel to transfer my essence into your body. I will work towards completing certain goals in that time. And for it, you will have financial security for the rest of your life."

Roxas could hear his heart thumping through his chest. There was a dry cold that speckled his skin. "Why me?"

He turned. "If what you say is true, if he can do whatever the hell he does, why haven't you done it already? There are plenty of other people you could have gotten to do it."

Sora's pale eyes opened and closed a few times. "Because it comes with a catch."

The blonde didn't speak. Sora coughed, a trickle of blood staining the side of his mouth. "This ability Axel has...it's not omnipotent. While the simple idea of transferring souls sounds like a godly power, it has its limits."

Axel turned to face Roxas. "You see, I come from a long line of witches. My clan developed the ability to transfer their souls into a new body as they reached old age. It would ensure that they would live for ever. But, somewhere along the line, someone used it to transfer someone else's soul into another person. And that was considered a great betrayal."

He dabbed the corners of Sora's mouth, the napkin stained red. "As a punishment, if we were to attempt the transfer of souls other than our own, both the transferee and recipient body would die. Two lives, snuffed out."

Roxas gulped. "Die?"

Axel nodded somberly. "Yes, die. If we were not meant to use it for what it was intended, to prolong our own lives, then nobody else would benefit from it."

"I don't understand," Roxas said shaking his head, "you want to use my body, but I will die because of it? How does that make any sense?"

The red headed man closed his eyes. "Because I am a witch. And a witch should never be underestimated."

"Roxas!"

He swerved in his chair, nearly falling out of it. Tifa stood perplexed holding out a bowl of ice cream to him. "Jeez, where's your head? I was calling to you like fifty times."

"Sorry, I was thinking," he replied accepting the bowl. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should take a break from," she paused and looked over at Cid, his face already smothered with ice cream and spoke in a whisper, "from whoring it up."

"I doubt he would understand what whoring means."

Tifa shrugged, "Anyways, but why not? Take a break, go somewhere and do something. It's not like you don't have the money for it."

"Maybe," he mumbled taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, "but I have appointments coming up."

"Cancel them, they'll get along without you."

A roll of his eyes. "Can't do that. I start cancelling and they move to someone else."

"Whatever, you've got them wrapped around your pinky," she said tossing her hair back, "plus that Xaldin guy."

"Again with Xaldin, you just don't quit, do you?"

Tifa crossed her arms, her breasts moving beneath the thin blouse. "Just pointing out the obvious." She then got up and over to where Cid was now playing with the liquified version of his ice cream. "You're a mess!"

"Mess! Mess!"

"Ugh," she groaned, "hey, do me a favor and give Cid a bath. I'll clean up and do the dishes in here."

"Fine, let me finish this then."

He shoveled the last few bites of his dessert and quickly regretted it as he felt his head cramp up. "Oh god."

"Idiot," Tifa grumbled dunking plates into the sink.

Roxas walked over to the toddler and held out his hands. "Come on buddy, let's get you cleaned up."

Cid, smeared face and all, held his pudgy arms outwards. "Bath? Ro'as bath?"

"Yeah, bath time."

"Bath!"

He lifted him up and tried to keep him at a distance, but Cid wasn't having it and edged himself closer until his face was smushed against his own. "Oh man, you're so sticky!"

With the tub filling up, Roxas undressed him and plopped him down into the warm water. Sitting on the toilet, Roxas watched Cid as he splashed away playing with a few rubber toys. Cid was sputtering his lips, a toy plane whizzing erratically around him in his little hand. "Pwane! Look, Ro'as Pwane!"

"Yeah, I see, it's a plane. One day you'll be flying a real one."

Cid's bright blue eyes looked at Roxas as if he had just heard the most heavenly thing in the world. "Fy-ing?"

He nodded. "Yep, big planes too."

He completely lost it. Cid was giggling and splashing the surface of the water with enthusiasm. Roxas smiled, grabbing a bottle of kid's shampoo from a corner of the tub. He began working it through Cid's curls until his head was a frothy mountain peak. Roxas laughed to himself realizing Cid's planes were buzzing around his head as if they were flying over an actual snowy mountain.

"Looks like someone's having too much fun in here."

Tifa stood at the door looking tired. "I'm done with the kitchen if you wanted me to take over. I know you probably want to head home."

"That's okay, I can finish giving him his bath. Go watch some tv or something. I got it."

She stepped inside and kissed Roxas's forehead. "Thanks, I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

With her gone, Roxas worked quickly in getting him cleaned up. He protested with an attitude when he tried to scoop him out of the water. Cid wasn't quite ready to be done playing.

"Come on Cid, we need to get you to bed. Look at your fingers, they're all wrinkly."

"No want to. Pway more."

He said this all the while his teeth were chattering from the cold. Roxas eventually won him over when he promised to read Cid a story before bed. He reluctantly raised his arms again and Roxas didn't waste a moment. Cid was up and out of the bath in the warm embrace of a towel. "Let's get you into some pajamas."

With the toddler in his arms, Roxas carried him to his small bedroom, the walls decorated with even more pictures of planes. He toweled his hair, the gold ringlets still damp and heavy. Roxas got him into a new diaper, robed him up in a matching blue and red pair of pajamas with, not surprisingly, more airplanes on them.

"Okay...which one should we read then?"

A little shelf off to the side of his crib held an assortment of books and toys. Roxas fingered the well worn spines of the books until he came across one that seemed to be in worse condition than the rest. Pulling it out, Roxas glanced at the cover of it. "Huh, haven't seen this one in a while."

The tattered cover held an image of a bear. The red shirt he wore barely fit around his large belly. "Winnie the Pooh..."

He looked over at Cid expecting him to be attentive and waiting for his story, yet he was already snuggled up with his blanket and fast asleep. Roxas chuckled quietly, turning the book in his hands over a few times. "Guess it'll have to wait."

With the book back in its place, Roxas walked over to Cid's crib and leaned over. "Sleep well buddy." He gently patted his damp hair and was about to move his hand when Cid latched onto his finger. Roxas stood there, simply waiting for him to release him.

"Ro'as...Ro'as sad..."

He felt his lungs tighten. Roxas undid the surprisingly strong grip on his finger and made for the hall. Flicking the light switch, he bathed the room in a soft darkness illuminated by a small lamp resting on a dresser. With one last look, Roxas closed the door.

"Oh Tifa..."

Out in the living room Tifa was in a similar situation. She was sitting on the couch asleep with the tv on, a random channel blaring an annoying infomercial. Roxas sighed with a shake of his head and went to a closet near the front door. He took out a blanket and brought it over to the sleeping woman. Tucking it around her, Roxas then grabbed the tv remote and turned it off. Tifa didn't so much as rouse from where she was. He knew she was exhausted.

"And of course you didn't set your alarm," he said taking her phone and accessing her time app. He set her alarm and placed it back down on the table in front of her. With his jacket in hand and shoes back on his feet, Roxas left the small apartment. "G'night Tifa."

They could have been siblings with the way they liked to argue and pick on one another. And at times, Roxas felt like they were. Tifa, at 25, was six years older than him. Roxas was the annoying little brother that Tifa never had.

He treasured her. And when Cid came along, he loved him just as much. Roxas had met Tifa 3 years earlier when he moved into the metropolis that was Hollow Bastion. At 16, Roxas was but a baby and newcomer to the ways of the city. He didn't know the first thing about it. Where to go, where to avoid, and where to definitely avoid if you valued your life. Tifa was a godsend, and he was forever thankful when he found the diner she worked at on a rainy day with the last bit of money he had in search of a meal.

" _Well aren't you cute?"_

Those were her first words to him. From that moment, Roxas knew he had found someone he could confide in. But just as with any pair of siblings, one doesn't always listen to the other. Roxas didn't listen to her about avoiding a certain part of the city. A part of the city that at the moment, Roxas found his way to.

"Yo! Roxas! What in the hell are you doing here?"

Everything was bathed in a hue of red. Loud music was playing, a hazy warmth enveloped the entire floor. There were stages everywhere, mirrored walls and spotlights illuminating half naked men on the aforementioned stages. Their bodies were glistening with sweat, pulsating with the rhythm of every beat blaring from the speakers. And all around them, clients and guests were howling and waving money in their hands. Roxas sighed.

"Long time no see, Eric."

Wearing a skimpy pair of black briefs and equally dark hair, Eric pranced over to Roxas and smothered him with a hug. "How the fuck are ya?"

"Can't complain," he said with a shrug, "looks like nothing's changed around here."

"Eh, the place is a revolving door. There's always a bunch of new faces. Care for a drink?"

Eric led Roxas over to one of several bars being manned by attractive guys and held up a finger. The man behind the bar smiled wide upon seeing who Eric brought over. "Well damn Roxas, didn't think we'd see you here again."

"Hey John."

The well muscled, shoulder length blonde at the bar poured out a series of shots and handed them to Eric and Roxas. "To old times."

They clinked the glasses together and tossed them back, Roxas immediately grimacing. "Ugh, that shit's strong."

"It'll put hair on your chest," John grinned puffing his pecs out, a fine coat of blonde hair falling down his torso. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd check how things were going."

"Do you miss it?" Eric asked leaning over until his arms were resting on the counter, his ass sticking out in a obvious attempt to draw attention. Roxas smirked at the icy blue eyed man. "Every once in a while. I miss the guys."

"Phillip and Charming are still around," John replied pouring a beer for a server waltzing around in tube socks and sneakers and nothing else. "They're in the back if you wanted to say hi."

"Yeah?"

"Sure," Eric said, "come on, I'll take you there."

John winked at Roxas as he was led away towards a different area of the club. Eric walked him behind a set of velvet red drapes and into a dimly lit hallway. Even though the music was still loud, it was just muffled enough for him to hear the distinct sound of moaning coming from elsewhere in the web of halls.

"Hey guys! Look who paid us a visit?"

A sea of men in different stages of undress all looked to the entrance of the changing room. Roxas had forgotten what it was like to have this many eyes on him since he last worked in the club, so he wasn't surprised by his sudden nervousness.

"Roxas!"

"Hey buddy!"

"Well look who finally rears their ugly face."

A sizable group all got up to meet him with fierce kisses and hugs. One guy or two even felt the need to cup his junk or grab his ass, which while not uncomfortable, did jolt his eyes. "Easy there guys."

"How's the high life treating you?" Phillip asked as he adjusted a cape around his shoulders and a crown sitting on his head. The lack of pants was all too appropriate.

"High life? Is what what we're calling it?" Roxas replied with a wry grin.

"You're not out there shaking your ass for dirty old men anymore," Charming said adding his two cents and currently sporting a red jockstrap. "You're one of the elite now."

"Fuck off Charming," Roxas laughed slapping his ass, to which Charming stuck his tongue out at him. "Oof! Do it harder next time."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Guilty!" Charming crooned batting his eyelashes. "Anyways, good to see ya Roxas, but I'm coming up soon. Stay a while, we'll catch up."

Charming pranced away into the hall leaving Roxas to shake his head. After the initial hellos everyone returned to doing their own thing. Roxas walked around the untidy room, the paint peeling off the walls and lights above them flickering.

"Your spot's still here," Eric said motioning towards an open vanity, "it gets used every once in a while, but for the most part it's empty."

He stepped over to the lit up mirror, a few cracks in the corner where the glass met the frame distorting his reflection. With a careful touch he lightly ran his finger over them. He glanced down to see a pair of glasses sitting there on the table. "Hey, these are Milo's."

"Yeah, he left around 6 months ago. Found himself a sugar daddy and moved to Atlantis."

He picked the glasses up and put them on. They were simply a prop, a tool that Milo liked using in his shows to give off the look of a genius bookworm. Roxas looked at himself a few times, the sight of him in scholarly glasses foreign to him.

"You look good in them."

Eric stood behind him, arms crossed. "Keep them. Milo was pretty fond of you. He showed up around the same time you did 3 years ago. It was sad to see you go for him, but he stuck it out."

He took the glasses off and placed them back where they were. "Naw, they should be around you guys."

Eric's smile faded for a moment seeing Roxas's reflection, but soon was replaced with a mischievous smile. "Hey, why don't you go up on stage? For old time's sake."

"No way," Roxas quickly sputtered, "I'm done with that."

"Oh come on, it's not like you forgot how to move that body of yours."

Eric came up behind him, his crotch pressed up against Roxas's ass. The blonde rolled his eyes. "Eric, if you forgot, I charge for it. If you want my ass, you pay up front."

"Haha, your asking price is too much for my blood," he said with a wink, "but come on, just once. Gaston wouldn't mind seeing you. It was tough for him after you left. You were his favorite."

Gaston was the owner of the club and the one that initially hired Roxas. The burly, muscled man could be intimidating, but when it came to Roxas he was little more than a puppy with his tail wagging.

"I don't know," Roxas mumbled slowly finding the idea kind of fun. "Even if I wanted to I don't have anything to wear."

"Since when is that a problem?"

Eric went over to a duffel bag by his vanity and worked through it until he found what he wanted. "Here, that should do it."

Roxas caught the bundle Eric threw and unfolded the tiny garment. "The fuck, there's nothing here!"

"That's the point of a thong," Eric laughed with a wink, "I'll go let Gaston and the DJ know what's happening."

"Yeah Roxas!"

"Show 'em what you got!"

Everyone around him began hollering encouragement and bouts of laughs. Roxas took one more look in the mirror and sighed heavily. "Oh what the hell."

Within a few minutes Roxas was walking from out of the back room wearing Milo's round glasses along with an outfit that screamed nerd. A white button up shirt, an ugly green vest, and khakis that ended around his knees. People glanced at him at first, some intrigued by the "newcomer." Over at the bar John was manning all the other guys were standing around waiting for Roxas to take the stage. Soon, the speaker crackled with the voice of the DJ behind his booth.

"Aaallrrrrihhhgggttt! Gentlemen and gentlemen! We've got a bit of a surprise only for tonight. Some of you might remember him, former fan favorite and hunky babyfaced hunk, Roxas!"

A roar threatened to shatter the mirrored walls. Roxas swallowed hard as he stepped closer to one of the main stages. Guys were whistling and shoving bills in his direction already eager to see him perform. With a glance at his former comrades, Roxas stepped up onto the leveled floor, a pole sticking high into the ceiling.

"Breathe," Roxas whispered to himself.

The DJ ramped up the music. An intoxicating beat blared out, pumping everyone in attendance with renewed energy. Roxas lifted his head, fingers adjusting the glasses as he began to move. His feet carried in rhythm, the curve in his back melding itself into the pole behind him. Roxas slowly sank down until his legs were splayed open, his hands running along his inner thighs.

More cheering.

As he brought himself up the vest was soon lost, being tossed to the side as he fondled his chest. Roxas's eyes were half lidded, his breath moist and hot. Amidst the cheers he could see Gaston sitting in the far back admiring the show. Roxas dragged his teeth along the bottom of his lip and twirled around until his back was arched and ass sticking out. He swayed his hips, the buttons on his shirt coming undone one by one. He slipped the shirt off, now on his knees as the music forced him into a crawl.

There was so much howling.

He thrust himself forward, crotch darting in every direction with his hands holding the back of his head. Men were salivating at the front of the stage, their money slipping onto the floor like running water. Roxas bent down until his cheek met with the cold stage and grabbed a bill between his teeth. He took a hold of it and dragged it down the length of his torso until it was rubbing against his crotch. Roxas undid his pants and threw himself onto his back, the khakis flying off in one swift motion.

They were losing it.

A white thong did little to hide his groin and only emphasized the growing bulge. Roxas crawled back to the stripper pole and straddled it with both legs, his body arching backwards to the approval of the cheering crowds.

"Woohoo! Yeah boy! That's what I'm talking about!"

He could make out Charming's calls from over at the bar and gestured towards the group with a seductive look. Eric and John held up a shot glass, toasting to his performance.

And then it was done.

Everyone was on their feet tossing money onto the stage and cheering for the blonde. He stood there sweating under the hot lights in his skimpy thong. With a bow and wave of his hand, Roxas left the stage with several slaps to his rear end as he walked.

"Holy shit! You haven't lost your touch at all!"

Charming handed Roxas a towel in the dressing room, his lips moving a mile a minute. "That was amazing! Did you see how pumped they got? Oh man, I'm so jealous!"

"Easy there Charming, you'll blow a gasket," Phillip said slinging an arm around the dark haired man, "but he's right Roxas, that was pretty damn sweet."

"I forgot how good it feels up there," Roxas said through a few shaky breaths, "that was fun."

"You should come back."

Eric was sitting by his vanity, a coy expression on his face. "You'd be making good money."

"He already does, Eric. Roxas here has a different sort of clientele," Phillip said cupping Charming's crotch, the red material of his jockstrap molding around the semi-hard erection underneath it. "This place is peanuts to him."

"Not so hard, Phil," Charming squirmed, "save it for later..."

Roxas finished wiping his sweaty face and placed the towel over his shoulder. "Stop it Phillip, don't say it like that. It's not like I didn't enjoy it here."

"So you say, but you can't deny things are better off."

Roxas sighed. "It has its perks. But I'm still making money selling my body."

"Just better money."

Phillip grinned, letting go of Charming and back towards the hall. "Don't be a stranger."

Charming took a seat by Roxas. "Don't mind him, he's going through a weird funk. Found out his sister's sick. Nothing life threatening, but it's a lot for him right now."

Roxas nodded. "I don't mind, he can say whatever he wants. Anyways, I better get going."

"Keep the undies."

Eric smiled at the blonde. "Wash them and bring them back next time."

Roxas grinned mockingly. "Got it."

After a few minutes Roxas was back in his own clothes and being escorted out by his former coworkers. He thanked John for the drinks and offered a quick glance at Gaston being waited on by a group of naked servers before stepping out into the streets of the city. Bringing out the pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, Roxas lit one up and blew a smoky breath as he walked along.

 ** _"Because I am a witch. And a witch should never be underestimated."_**

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I figured out a way to divert the curse of death from any involved in the transferring of souls."

Roxas stood listening to the redhead. "How can I be sure of that?"

"Only moments ago you learned of this ability of mine. If you can believe that, then why is this any different?"

Roxas scoffed, his hand lashing out to give himself more emphasis. "Easy. Dying makes all the difference now."

Sora's hand pointed to the edge of his bed. "I guarantee Axel's words. As proof, you may take the briefcase. Whether you agree to this or not, it's yours."

"Y-you're joking."

A labored sigh. "Please don't make me repeat myself yet again on that matter."

Roxas eyed the fortune sitting ever so comfortably on the floor. His mind was racing.

 _If...if I do it...I can save it..._

Roxas breathed in, his thoughts still a swarm. "I won't die, right?"

"Like I said, the curse of death will be diverted from anyone involved in the transfer. You will have nothing to fear."

"Will I still be me? Will I still have possession of my body?"

"Yes," Axel nodded, "your conscience will still be there. You'll just be...taking turns."

"And after a year, we're done?"

"Absolutely."

Roxas was having a difficult time processing everything. "...can I have a few days to think about it?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Sora replied.

With a full mind and an uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach, Roxas excused himself and made his way down the hall and back to the elevator. He left the master and servant, the pair eyeing him as he disappeared.

"You're a cruel one, Axel."

"Sir?"

A cough. "Lying to him like that."

"I never lied. I said the absolute truth."

Axel went over to one of the expansive windows and looked into the lit up cityscape. "I am able to divert the curse of death from the two of you."

His green eyes reflected thinly off the glass window. "But to whom the curse deflects to, that is out of my control. Neither of you will die, but someone else will."

 **-O-**


	3. Tea Party

**A/N:** Happy holidays everyone, this will likely be the last chapter I post before the new year. With that said, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys in 2017.

* * *

 **Parasitic Duality**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-Tea Party-**

* * *

He eyed the building looming before him. It was nothing special when compared to the numerous others lined in perfect order along it. There was, however, something that did make it stand out. That being the 56th floor, a world all its own.

A few days had passed since he first came to meet the master of that strange floor. A wealthy artist with an unusual request had requested his presence, asked a ridiculous question and produced a ridiculous compensation for it. Roxas allowed the last few days to stew in his thoughts. There was so much he didn't understand, so much that was unknown. He still didn't quite believe the lunacy he was presented with. But at the end of it all, Roxas sighed deeply and thought of the outcome. It would be worth his time.

Walking through the first floor lobby, Roxas was once again met with the stony faced concierge that proved to dislike him from the start. Roxas couldn't help but twist the corner of his mouth upwards in a sign of amusement at the man's unkind expression.

Having contacted Axel beforehand and informing him of his visit, Roxas was given the access code to ride the elevator up to the correct floor. He keyed in the number and without so much as a rumble, the elevator carried him upwards.

When the doors slid open he was once again met with the strange night-like floor decorated with sculptures. There was still an eeriness to the whole thing that left Roxas feeling nervous. Walking briskly, he made his way towards the black partitions that rose from the floor and into the open sitting area with the white couches.

"Nice to see you again."

Axel stood with his back turned to him. He was standing close to the windows, more than likely admiring the scenery. Axel was robed in form fitting black trousers and a turtleneck of dark red. Roxas remained where he was and addressed the man.

"How is he doing?"

"My master?" Axel turned. "Same as always. But having you here will definitely lift his spirits."

Roxas scratched at his chin. "Can I speak with him?"

"Of course, you may go as you please."

With a nod, and his back still to Roxas, the blonde walked down the length of the long hallway and into Sora's vast and open quarters. Much to his surprise, the curtains were pulled back and light filled the space. The air was cool, but at least things were not so abysmally dark as the first time he was there.

"Hello Roxas," Sora said in a half whisper. "You'll have to forgive me, I don't have much of a voice today."

A seat was already waiting for him. Roxas circled it and sat down. "That's okay, don't stress yourself."

Sora looked at him with a steady gaze, his bony chest visible through the parted robe he rested in. "Have you thought it over?"

He nodded slowly, eyes staring at the tips of his fingers for a moment. "Yeah...I have."

"And?"

With a flicker of his eyes, Roxas sat up and looked directly at the other man. "I'll do it."

His cracked and thin laps pulled into a smile that was better suited to an old, decrepit man. The monitors and machines at his side began beeping louder and more frequently than before. Roxas felt a nervous sweat down his back. "Do you need me to get Axel?"

"Heh," Sora labored, "no...its...alright."

Within a minute or so the orchestra of beeps and sounds returned to a quieter volume and pace. Roxas, still on edge, watched him carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes...this is nothing unusual. If I get the least bit excited this happens. Although...I can't recall the last time I've experienced a sense of excitement."

Having concluded that Sora was okay, Roxas got down to things. "I'll agree to your terms, but I've got a few conditions of my own."

Sora's expression told him he wasn't surprised to hear this. Considering the severity of what was going to transpire, it would be downright strange if Roxas didn't have some specifics.

"In that case, let me call Axel."

He didn't need to even glance in the direction of the hall, Axel was already making his way towards them. The tall man approached and stood at the foot of the bed. "What may I do for you?"

"Axel, it would appear Roxas has agreed to my little offer."

A twitch of his brow. "Oh that's wonderful news. That is the answer I was hoping for."

"Yes...well, Roxas has some terms of his own. As you will be handling the process, I think it falls to you to hear them out."

Axel nodded lightly, directing his attention to the blonde. The green jade of his eyes harbored something deep, an unfathomable sense that Roxas couldn't explain. Clearing his throat, Roxas parted his lips.

"You mentioned we'd be taking turns. I'm assuming our souls...will exchange possession of my body, right?"

"Correct," Axel replied, "only one of you will be in a conscious state at a time. The other will be sleeping deep within."

Roxas mulled the answer over, the gears in his head working at full blast. "Okay. The other thing I wanted to ask is.."

He trailed off for a second. "...is it possible to keep our memories separate?"

Axel didn't answer right away. He lifted a hand to his mouth, cupping it over his lips. After a minute or so, he removed it. "Can you be more specific?"

"The experiences, the memories we each make while in possession of my body, is it possible for the other to be unaware of them?"

Another twitch of his red eyebrow. "Ah, I see. The moment you allow my master Sora to take over, he'll have no recollection of what has happened up to that point."

"Right, and the same the other way around," Roxas continued, "When I retake control, I won't have a clue what he's done."

Axel allowed himself a chuckle. "Very interesting." He walked over to Sora's side and tinkered with one of the monitors, the numbers giving off a green light. "What say you, master?"

Sora coughed silently. "Interesting indeed." He then turned to Roxas. "And quite dangerous."

The words stirred something up in Roxas's stomach, yet he didn't let it show. "I know, but the way I see it, it all makes sense."

"Oh?" Sora let out. "How so?"

Roxas adjusted the collar of his black jacket. "You obviously have a goal. You need me for it. If you were to try something stupid, it would put whatever you hope to do in jeopardy. So I can rest easy that it won't happen."

The pair across from him appeared almost impressed. Roxas couldn't help but smirk realizing they didn't expect him to have a shred of intelligence. After all, Roxas was just a prostitute, right?"

"I understand your reasoning, Roxas," Sora said with a labored breath, "but if that's your way of thinking, then why bother keeping our memories separate? Unaware of them or not, if you're so sure of what you say, then what's the point?"

Roxas looked to the side. "It's childish."

"No, please, I insist. I won't judge you."

He practically felt his eyes rolling before he started to. Just moments ago they each gave off a face showing they hadn't expected him to say something worthwhile. So to hear Sora's words made him want to laugh. But he didn't and simply sighed. "Have you ever had to share anything?"

The monitors beeped. Sora looked head on. "I grew up an only child."

"So there you go. You've never had to share or question what's yours."

Roxas leaned forward, a hand resting on his knee. "I didn't have that luxury."

Roxas Shinra was an orphan. Abandoned at the steps of an old, aging house on the edges of a little town. He had no idea where he came from, who his parents were. He didn't know if he had a brother or a sister, or both out in the world. And if he did, what then?

Were these unconfirmed siblings of his also left behind? Did his parents keep them? Why did they choose to love them, but not him? These and many more questions constantly played in his mind. With every passing year the thoughts never quite went away. There was always a part of him that thought back.

"I grew up having to share everything. Even the clothes I wore never belonged to me, it was always someone else's. My body, my person, is all I have."

Which was why this was a very difficult thing for him to grasp and come to terms with. He was going to offer a perfect stranger the unbelievable opportunity to control his body. Another person was going to control his body and actions. So if he was going to allow this, a breach of the only thing truly his, he wanted a say in the matter. "Which is why, at least my memories, I want them to be mine and mine only."

Axel and Sora remained quiet, watching Roxas as he shared a bit of his past. It wasn't until the audible sound of Axel's breathing that words were spoken.

"Very well, Roxas. If that's what you want, I'll make it happen."

A relaxed sigh escaped Roxas. "Thanks."

Axel took a few steps in the direction of the hallway. "The preparations will take another few days to prepare."

"Is there anything I should do before then?"

The redhead turned his head. "No, just be sure you're well rested."

With that, Axel left the room. Sora's heavy breathing continued. "You have my thanks."

"Save it," Roxas replied, "I'm doing it for the money after all."

Sora's thin, chapped lips pulled into a grin. "You'll receive half before the ritual. The second half after our year together is done."

"Works for me," Roxas quipped in his seat, "in that case, can I ask one more thing?"

"Name it."

Clenching and then releasing his fingers, Roxas gazed at the ceiling. "Can you wire the first half to someone?"

Sora narrowed his eyes, relaxing them instantly. "Of course, you can leave the information with Axel on your way out. He'll take care of the matter."

With a nod, Roxas stood up and began his trek back the way he came.

"I had a feeling," Sora's voice carried softly, the constant beeping of the monitors around him practically drowning his words, "you'd make that choice."

"Is that right?" Roxas swiveled around. "You don't think it strange?"

Sora chuckled. "Do I find it strange you want to save the orphanage that took you in? Not in the slightest."

"Even after you learned how I feel?"

Another chuckle. "You are not unkind. Despite your upbringing, it's not in your nature to turn your back on someone. Especially to those that raised you."

"And you can tell that about me?"

"Roxas," Sora coughed, "I've been around a long time. I've seen and experienced many things."

Roxas felt a small tug at his insides. "I guess I can understand..."

"I look forward to your next visit, get some rest."

He stepped back into the open living room of the 56th floor. Axel was sitting on a wooden stool by a high table, a well worn book settled on its surface with a studious look etched into his face. Roxas hesitated in approaching him, as he seemed deeply engrossed in his reading.

"Is there something you need?"

The voice traveled with not a note of irritation. The blonde quickly walked over and left a piece of paper folded next to Axel. "Please wire my payment to this account, I already cleared it with Sora."

He didn't lift his eyes as he reached a finger across the table to pluck up the paper. "I'll take care of it. Is there anything else?"

"No," Roxas said in a hushed tone, "thank you. Have a good night."

"Likewise."

With that matter taken care of, Roxas walked across the eerie, sculpture laden black floor and down into the bottom lobby. He exited the building, glanced once more over his shoulder, and disappeared into the streets.

* * *

There was a deep, guttural grunting echoing from the bathroom. The walls were shaking with every rhythmic motion that slammed into them mixed in with the animalistic sounds. Roxas bit down on his lip with his face pressed up against the mirror on top of the sink counter.

He was hunched over on his knees and utterly naked. A towering man of sinewy flesh and muscle stood behind Roxas thrusting violently into him. It took every bit of focus to keep himself balanced against the mirror, his hot breath releasing in short, gasping huffs.

"Mmhph..."

Roxas whimpered. Sweat bathed his backside, gleaming under the harsh sterile lights. His entire body was tinged in shades of red to match the temperature that swelled within him. The man clutching onto his hips hard enough to bruise was unrelenting. He continued to thrust, over and over again.

"Ha...haa..." the man breathed into Roxas's shoulders, lips kissing his heated flesh in messy, wavy patterns.

"Oh-mmphf..."

He tried to clutch onto the slick surface of the mirror to no avail. A hand left his hip and slid its way over onto his front. Roxas gasped when he felt the thick fingers groping at his erection. They worked him over, the sensation of being entered from behind and the constant tugging from down below was sending him into an almost dream-like state. Roxas gasped loudly, the corners of his mouth slinging threads of saliva.

The hand left him and clutched the back of his neck, the grip holding him rather roughly. Roxas sucked in a breath and pushed back a bit, his body moving towards the ledge of the counter. The action only forced himself harder and deeper into the man behind him.

"Fa-fffuck-!"

It drove his client crazy. Roxas, his face cast downwards, continued to bounce backwards. With every movement, Roxas was driving him closer to the edge. The hand gripping his throat tightened, a sudden array of lights bursting across his vision. He knew it was potentially dangerous, his lungs gasping for breath, but Roxas didn't subside. With his hips pushing back even harder, he was rewarded with a loud moan

"Mm-ahhh!"

The tall and muscular man buckled forward, spilling his essence into Roxas as his arms tore at his back. Long, red lines appeared on his skin, the surface just barely grazed with the client's fingers. Heavy, exhausting pants filled the bathroom before settling down a few minutes later.

"Wow..." A smile spread across the man's face. "That was intense."

He stood back, a hand wiping away at the buildup of sweat on his forehead. Roxas regained control of his knees and pushed himself up vertically until he was kneeling in front of the mirror. His naked form looked back at him, his face flushed red.

"..."

Before long the sound of cascading water filled the room. The shower was on full blast and steaming up every surface. Roxas lifted his head, exposing his neck. He could see the indents of his client's fingers along the sides, markings he knew would bruise. Turning to the side and showing of his profile, the hand prints were much more noticeable.

"Tsk..." he clicked his tongue in mild annoyance.

"Hey, you coming in?"

Roxas glanced at the shower. "In a minute."

He moved off the counter with a careful step and walked a few feet into the bedroom next door. Going over to where he had left his things, Roxas picked up his phone and looked at the screen.

"Tifa..."

It had been days since he had last seen her at dinner. It wasn't a long stretch of time by any means, but considering the fact that they talked on a regular basis and Roxas kind of "disappeared" made her feel left out.

"Oh Tifa."

Ugh.

Roxas had to come to terms that the arrangement he was walking into would present some challenges when it came to his friend. If they couldn't go a day without interacting, what would happen if days went by when he regained control of his body again? There were only so many excuses he could come up with. At some point, she would start getting suspicious.

Tifa had become the closest person to him he could call family. While it was a given that the people that raised him in the orphanage were important to him, Tifa was different. She was the first person he met through means of his own. He owed her a great deal.

Not bothering to join the man in the shower, Roxas quickly threw on his clothes and left. He boarded several trains and eventually came out into a less than ideal district on the edges of the city. The buildings were less extravagant and the streets showed sign of being unkempt. It was a different atmosphere here out in the more poorer area of the city.

"You just had sex, didn't you?"

Roxas stood at Tifa's front door, his head tilted to the side. Her thinly set eyes were judging every inch of him, like the very mother she was. He looked up at her and half grinned. "Can I come in?"

He stepped inside and was immediately smacked in the back with a heavy thud. A towel had been slung over his shoulder. He looked at it with with a raised brow and moved from it to Tifa. "Wha-?"

"You stink, go take a shower."

"You're kidding."

Her lips were pursed in disgust. "Go take a shower."

There was an encroaching energy emanating from her that was sending shivers of ice up his spine. Roxas grabbed the towel off his shoulder and wandered off in the direction of the shower.

Scary.

Once he was cleaned up Roxas went back out into the living room to find Tifa sitting on the couch. She had a glass of wine set on the small table in front of her and the tv on. Tifa glanced up from whatever show she was watching and patted the seat next to her. Roxas stepped over and plopped down with a soft thud.

"What you been up to? Haven't seen you at the diner the last few mornings."

He ran a hand through his still damp hair. "The usual, nothing new. I went to the red light district that other night after dinner."

She turned an interested eye his way. "Oh? Are you thinking of going back to your roots? I still have some of your crap in the closet if you want it back."

Having arrived at Hollow Bastion with nothing but the bit of money in his pocket and a small bag of clothes three years ago, Tifa had offered him her place to stay until he found something more permanent. When he landed the seedy job in the red light district and earned some money, he bought new clothes and accessories he could use at the club. When he left the club and moved out on his own again, Roxas didn't bother to take his things with him.

"I'm not going back to the club," he replied pulling his legs onto the couch.

"Then why did you go there?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, to be honest, if I had to choose one job or the other, I'd feel safer with you there. I'd rather you be shaking your ass than having sex with strangers. You never know, it's dangerous."

He was all too aware of the dangers that came with selling himself. Roxas touched his neck, felt the finger marks that were left there. They even felt hot to the touch. Tifa noticed this.

"See, exactly my point. He could have hurt you."

Tifa grew closer and rubbed a finger along his neck, feeling the indentations. "I can't tell you what to do, just...you know, be more careful."

Her head settled on his shoulder. Roxas inhaled deeply and rested his cheek against her. "You're such a worry wart."

She smacked his leg. "Don't get sassy."

He smiled and looked on at the tv, his mind wandering off into thoughts that lay elsewhere.

* * *

There was a feeling he couldn't explain. It was as if there was someone, or some thing observing him. He could feel it, the stares digging into him. It was nothing like the many eyes that devoured him as he spun around the pole of the club in the red light district. Those were looks he knew very well. This, on the other hand, felt alien to him.

Roxas was sitting in a red throne-like chair in the middle of an empty room. The walls were white, and the floors that same crystalline black he had now grown accustomed to seeing. A chandelier made of odd mint green material hung overhead offering the only source of light. Roxas heaved a breath and saw the visible manifestation of it. The room was cold.

He was stripped naked except for a small black towel that covered his groin. Axel had informed him as he was led to the room that he needed to be wearing as little as possible for the ritual he would be performing. Roxas was not at all bothered by it, he had been seen in far more precarious situations. But he wasn't expecting for the lonely looking room to be so cold.

Roxas shivered in his seat, skin prickled with goosebumps and his toes curling in on themselves in a desperate act to retain some warmth. He lost track of time, growing numb to the cold and concentrating on a far off point on one of the walls. After what felt like hours, a pair of double black doors that led into the room began to open. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Sora was sitting in a wheelchair, equally devoid of clothing as Axel slowly pushed him forward. Every single bone could be seen practically jutting out from his almost grey skin. Sora was the very image of someone barely hanging onto life. He was death itself.

As the pair grew closer, Roxas saw the two-pronged candle holder in Axel's hand. The wicks were lit, small orange-red flames dancing quietly. Axel brought Sora close enough that their knees were almost touching. A few wires were still imbedded in Sora's chest, a small monitor hung from a handle on the wheelchair. Sora's only source of color, his radiant blue eyes, looked at Roxas. He too, looked back.

"I'm sorry about the cold," Sora said with a shaky breath.

Roxas rubbed one of his arms. "It's okay."

He watched as Axel, wearing a series of necklaces that shimmered under the mint green chandelier, bent down and tapped a finger against a spot on the ground. To his surprise, the black floor slid open. A thin, metal-like tube raised upwards from the floor, a mechanical sound resonating from it. It reached up to their seating level and the tip of the tube then flared out into a rounded disk, creating an impromptu table.

Axel sat the candle holder down onto it and retracted his hand. From out of his pocket he brought forth a small container, wooden in fact, with a red sigil baring an odd shape. Roxas looked at it, wondering what it was. Axel stood at their side, the cold air singing his cheeks pink.

"If you are ready, we can begin," he said placing a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

He gulped, his heart suddenly ramping up. "...I'm ready."

"As am I," Sora replied with a renewed look in his face.

"Very well."

Axel undid the cap of the wooden container. A fine, dark grey powder glistened within it. He dabbed a finger into it, covering the tip and held it against Roxas's skin. With elegant strokes, Axel began inscribing symbols and lines completely foreign to him. He etched them all over, creating an ashy mural on his body.

He then did the same to Sora, but even to his untrained eye he could tell the markings were not the same as his. They seemed to concentrate more on his bony and emaciated chest, particularly around his heart. After a few minutes of this process, Axel capped the container and returned it to his pocket.

"The ashes I've marked your bodies with will act as a sort of conduit. Think of it this way: My master's soul will travel along these lines and enter your body. I promise you, it will be painless."

Roxas wasn't sure why Axel needed to add that last part in. He simply looked on at the man in front of him, his hands resting at his side. Axel moved back a step and raised his head.

"Master, you may begin."

The candles went out, the fire extinguished. Roxas looked over at them, his insides growing numb. Sora raised his hand and shakily brought it up to the candle holder. With his palm open he held it vertically, creating a wall around the wick. Instantly, the candle closest to him burst into flame again. Roxas watched in fascination at what happened next.

The lines on Sora's body, beginning from his feet, began glowing a brilliant red. If Roxas didn't know any better, he would think it was fire. But his skin didn't burn. The lines slowly continue to glow as they traveled up his body, creating a beacon of warm light.

Sora's blue eyes flickered, growing hazy and closed with a batting of his lashes. His head hung forward, a breath escaping his lips. The burning lines worked their way past his thin torso, up his arms, and then circled back towards his chest. The maze on his chest gave off such a searing heat the room suddenly grew stifling. All of a sudden, Roxas understood why it was freezing to begin with. Sweat fell from his brow.

Thump.

...Thump.

...Thump.

His heart had been racing, and then grew steady. Roxas looked on finding that his body was starting to feel very light. The glowing lines on Sora's body then flickered out, leaving behind a shimmery texture.

He gasped.

Roxas threw his head back, eyes settling on the mint green chandelier. The edges of his vision were growing dark, his body felt as if he was floating. Swiveling his head, Roxas saw that the lines tracing his body were also glowing that same brilliant red.

Axel, with his plethora of necklaces, watched on. His lips were moving at an alarming speed, unspoken words being uttered. Axel was chanting, an incantation Roxas would never hear. The heat was becoming so intolerable Roxas was on the verge of passing out.

The candle closest to Sora flickered out once more, and with it, igniting the one next to it. Roxas watched as the flame burned not red, but an acidic green. That was the last thing he saw before the dark consumed him.

Roxas knew what a dream was, what it felt like. It was like he was viewing something from behind a veil. A numbing, almost buzzing sensation touched his senses when he experienced a dream, yet that was not at all what he felt.

This felt real. Too real. He was alone, standing underneath a column of light. A black table made of that same black material on the 56th floor sat before him. Two chairs, one on each side of it, gave Roxas the undeniable impression that he wasn't actually alone. From beyond the column of light, he heard a voice.

"How very like him."

A handsome man stepped forward. He was naked, much like Roxas now that he took notice, and his body well defined. A chiseled torso and chest, strong arms, and a face that radiated nothing but that same healthy physique. It wasn't until Roxas saw blue eyes that he realized who was staring at."

"..Sora?"

The spiky haired man grinned wide. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Is that really you?"

Sora spread his arms out wide, doing a spin on his feet. "Yes, this is me from long ago. How I once was."

Roxas couldn't believe it. There was nothing sickly or grey about him. This was a completely different person than the man he saw cradled in bed barely hanging onto life. There wasn't a single wire anywhere pumping him full of medication.

"Your mouth is hanging open."

Roxas shook his head. "Sorry, I just...wasn't expecting this."

Sora smiled. "Well, you're stuck with me for the next year. Better get used to seeing me like this."

It was here that Roxas remembered what all of this meant, why he was here. He was sharing his body, he now held Sora's soul within him. So what was this space?

"Where are we?" He voiced looking around, but finding nothing beyond the column of light.

"This is a safe space, a location Axel created."

Roxas looked at him quizzically. "A safe space?"

He nodded. "This is where we will reside while one of us is in control of your body."

"But where is it?"

Sora grew closer, his naked form glowing with a healthy tan. He raised a finger and tapped it against Roxas's chest. "Your heart."

Roxas touched the spot Sora tapped. "My heart..."

"It's where our souls reside, or at least that's what Axel told me ages ago. The heart and soul are one."

The blonde thought it over. "I see."

Sora then helped himself to a seat at the table. He motioned for Roxas to join him. They were both technically in Roxas's body, yet Sora already felt like he belonged. He sat across from his borrowed companion and smiled. "You okay?"

"It'll just take some getting used to," he replied, "I mean, it's not like this has happened before."

Sora laughed. "Guess you're right. For the both of us."

"But what's up with this place?" Roxas said now seated and throwing an arm out to further indicate where they were. "It's kind of, I don't know, bleak?"

"Axel was always one for being minimalistic, which is why I'm not surprised with his choices here."

"Reminds me of a tea party," Roxas said rubbing his nose with a finger, "this table and chairs, it's like what you'd find at one of them."

The brunet leaned in and settled his arms on the table. "You're right, it's quite the desolate tea party we have here."

A stretch of silence.

"...so, what do we do now?"

Roxas was the first to break it. Sora eagerly looked up at him. "What this whole thing was about in the first place: we take turns."

"Oh...do you want to give it a try then?"

Sora's eyes shimmered like a little kid at the candy store. "Yes!"

Roxas couldn't help but smile thinly. "Okay, umm, how do we do it then?"

The man across from him pursed his lips. "I guess we just tell each other it's our turn."

It was simple, but Roxas had no reason to argue. "Alright, oh, if you see Axel, can you ask him how to go about getting some clothes?"

Sora laughed and winked at the blonde. "Nobody but us are here. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. This is your body."

Roxas chuckled inwardly. "Point taken."

Sora got to his feet and reached out his hand, a strong hand. Roxas eyed it, unsure of what he was getting at. He raised his own and cupped it, a soothing sensation permeating Roxas. Sora's blue eyes sparkled. "Thank you."

Roxas's face, soul, whatever he was now, grew hot. He wasn't used to those words. "..you're welcome."

Sora released his hand, looked at Roxas with a grin and said: "It's my turn."

In an instant, Roxas was staring at nothing but empty space. He glanced around him, realizing he was now alone. The blonde man sat in his seat and stared up into the endless light. "Guess I'll take a nap."

* * *

His eyes shot open. His vision was blurry at first only capable of making out murky shapes and figures. It took him a minute to adjust to the light. That was when he saw something from a shocking perspective.

He was staring at himself. No, he wasn't in front of a mirror, he was literally looking at his own body. If it weren't for the monitor hanging from the wheelchair giving off a heartbeat, Sora would have thought he was staring at his lifeless corpse. Axel, his ever present and faithful friend and servant stood to the side, a look of elation etched into his normally calm facade.

"Master..."

He made to stand, but buckled back. It had been a long time since he was able to stand on his own. It was like a baby learning to walk, one clumsy step after the other.

"Axel."

The redhead froze. He knew the voice wasn't his, yet he knew without a doubt it belonged to his master. "Yes?"

Sora stood before him donning his borrowed suit of flesh and bone. He reached out to the tall, lanky man and took his hand in his. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, no words of gratitude are needed."

Sora looked at himself in the reflective surface of the black floor, the unmistakable sight of Roxas's body staring back at him. He smiled, taking a careful step forward. "Do me a favor Axel."

"Anything."

Sora looked to the redhead and grinned. "While in this body, I want to be called by a different name."

Axel waited patiently, his head bowed. "Of course, what may that be?"

He looked in the direction of the black doors, a sudden breeze carrying in.

"Ventus."

 **-O-**


	4. Millions

**A/N:** It's a new year, for better or worse. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, although I want to point out a few things to avoid possible confusion.

From this point on, during the scenes where Sora is in possession of Roxas's body, I'll be referring to him as Ventus. But when he and Roxas are talking to one another in the space Axel created within Roxas's heart, Sora will continue to be refered to as Sora. Does that make sense? Don't ask me why I'm doing it this way, lol.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please feel free to review.

* * *

 **Parasitic Duality**

 **Chapter 4**

 **-Millions-**

* * *

"Ventus" looked down at his hands. He traced the lines in his palms, fingers, every nook and crevice was studied intently by his blue gaze. Each fingernail was trimmed with a rounded edge, short and clean. There was a roughness to the touch, a few areas worn down by callouses that clearly indicated they had gone through physical labor. Ventus found their sight and feel intriguing, a sensation new to him. If he was this entranced simply by his hands, Ventus could spend an eternity admiring this new body of his.

"Sir?"

Ventus blinked to the sound of the familiar voice. He looked towards Axel's direction, his lips parting. "Sorry, could you repeat what you said?"

"Would you like some more coffee?"

They were seated in a lush dining room. Ventus sat at the front of a long, dark stained table fitted in a white robe. His collarbone stuck out in just the slightest hint of provocation. Ventus reached for the pearl white cup before him and raised it with one of the hands he had been so intrigued with. Axel picked up a polished kettle and brought the rim up to the cup, tipping it until a new batch of the black brew trickled in.

"Are these coffee beans from Alexandria?"

"Yes master," Axel replied pulling the kettle back with a smile, "I picked them up from Kuja's Department Store just this week. Your senses are very keen."

Ventus swirled the contents in his cup, the deepness of the coffee dark enough to reflect the morning light. "It's been ages since I've had this..."

He drank from the bitter brew, feeling the sensation of the hot liquid against his tongue. The familiar and comforting burn elicited a grin from him. "...and the taste is just as exquisite."

It was the first time in years that Ventus was able to sit normally at a dinner table, let alone have a normal breakfast. With his original body deteriorating to the point of being bedridden and having to be hooked up to elaborate machines, the simple act of even walking was impossible. Ventus didn't know what to expect the moment he "awoke" in Roxas's body.

He would have to remember everything. How to move, walk, how to articulate his hands and fingers, all things that come naturally to a person. Yet they came to him easily. Granted, with Axel standing at his side at all times as he made his way throughout the condo, it made him feel comfortable knowing he was there in case he had an unfortunate moment.

Ventus flicked the light switch to a long corridor-like hall. There was ample enough room to be have three people standing arms wide, finger tip to finger tip before they even touched the sides. From top to ceiling each wall was decked out with hanging racks and shelf upon shelf of clothing. This gargantuan hall was otherwise known as a closet.

"This," Ventus paused to pick up the sleeve of a coat and brought it to his nose, "smells freshly laundered. Axel, have you seriously gone through the trouble of keeping everything clean?"

Axel, arms behind his back at the entrance to the hall closet, smiled a jester smile. "Of course. If I detected the slightest hint of muskiness I would see to their cleaning."

"Even though I haven't worn any of these clothes in years?"

"Absolutely."

Ventus already knew to what lengths Axel went through in caring for him in his most vulnerable of states. Yet for some reason this simple act roused a deeper appreciation for the red headed man. With a returning smile, Ventus went about selecting an outfit for the day.

"Would you like me to prepare a bath for you?"

With an armful of different shirts and pants, Ventus quickly nodded his approval. "That would be lovely."

Like every part of the 56th floor, the bathroom was no exception to being luxurious. Spacious, gleaming walls of pearl, soft light cascaded over a pool-size tub. A rising mist clouded everything in a veil of opaque clarity. Ventus, his robe hanging limply off his body, pierced the fog and inched closer to a series of steps that would take him into the basin.

He melted into the hot water, his skin almost singing out in a pleasurable pain. Ventus had forgotten what the sensation of being submerged felt like. The foamy, herbal scented water covered every inch of his body. He laid back, floating on the surface with his gaze cast up at the detailed ceiling. Sighing deeply, Ventus forced himself under.

It was a different world seeing everything as if through a rippling mirror. Ventus felt his back touch the solid floor of the tub. Out of the corners of his eyes he could just barely make out the wisps of blonde hair incapable of retaining their pointed shapes. He lifted an arm against the weight of the water, cutting upwards and reaching for the surface. Ventus closed his eyes for a moment before returning to a seated position.

"Is the water to your liking, master?"

Axel poised his question from the edge of the pool. He had a towel draped over the crux of his arm, watching the blonde. Ventus skimmed the surface with his arms, collecting the frothy mounds of scented soap. "It's perfect."

"Would you like me to wash your back?"

Ventus went over to the basin stairs and pulled himself up onto a step high enough to sit. Axel kneeled behind him and began running a wash cloth across his back. He couldn't hide his joy at the feeling and Ventus let out a weighted sigh. "Mmm...feels wonderful..."

Axel continued lathering him from behind until it looked like a cloud was blossoming from Ventus's back. Satisfied, Ventus climbed deep into the bath depths and resurfaced completely rinsed off. Standing naked at the steps, Axel took it upon himself to dry him with the aforementioned towel.

"How are the arrangements going for tonight?" Ventus asked with an arm stretched out for Axel to towel off.

"Exactly as you wished sir, your attendance has been confirmed and your seat reserved. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"And you're sure it'll be there?"

"Yes sir, I've followed it closely, and it'll make an appearance tonight."

Ventus slipped the robe he walked into the bathroom with back on, his spikes still dripping water. "And you will be at my side the entire time."

Axel bowed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well then," he said tucking a hand into the pocket of his robe, "perhaps I'll visit with Roxas now. With the arrangements in order for tonight, there's nothing to do but wait."

"So soon, sir? It hasn't even been a full day," Axel noted.

"Don't get me wrong Axel, this has been quite an experience," Ventus replied taking a seat at a table in the next room over, a little sitting area by an unlit fire place, "but I'm rather exhausted."

Roxas was physically fit and young, so it was normal to assume that he would have the stamina to spare. But Sora, now as Ventus while residing in Roxas's body, was unused to physical activity after years of bedrest. So while physically he was more than capable of continuing, mentally he was tired.

"Very well sir. Perhaps it would be ideal if you were to change into proper attire before you made the switch?"

Ventus grinned holding his chin up with a hand. "Point taken."

* * *

Sora "awoke" to the sight of pitch black beyond the veil of light falling from a never ending ceiling. The white table and chairs reminiscent of a tea party sat where he remembered them to be, although one was currently occupied.

Devoid of clothing, Roxas sat sprawled out over the surface of the table with his head in his arms. From the looks of it, he was sleeping. Sora stepped closer, he too standing naked and in his original, brown spiky haired form. He neared the slumbering blonde and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas," he whispered while gently pressing his shoulder, "I'm back."

After a moment or so of deep sighs and quiet murmuring, Roxas lifted the side of his face up at the voice. "...back?"

"Yes, have you been sleeping the whole time?"

He raised himself until his back met the seat. With a stretch and yawn, he mouthed off a response. "I guess so. It feels like I just closed my eyes. How long were you gone?"

Sora joined him at the table. "Less than a day. We did the switch yesterday afternoon and it's late morning out there right now."

Roxas scrunched his nose up. "Something smells good."

"Really? Is it me?"

Sora moved his arms in an effort to pinpoint what it was. Roxas nodded and breathed deeply. "Smells clean and slightly flowery."

"Ah, makes perfect sense. I just finished taking a bath."

Roxas seemed alarmed by this. "That's weird, how can I tell? Weren't we supposed to be unaware of what the other is doing while we're conscious?"

"Correct, we shouldn't have any recollection of each other's memories," Sora confirmed placing a finger to his chin.

The blonde grew concerned. One of the conditions in agreeing to this strange offer was to keep any memory distinct and separate. If Roxas could detect something as subtle as a scent, then was that a breach in what he was promised?

"Perhaps our soul and body are more attached than we are aware of," Sora voiced his thoughts, "right now, we're inside your heart. What we are looking at is each other's soul. So while I believe the moment you take control of your body you won't be aware of what I was doing prior, our souls are different. It's possible that they will bring back small traces of something we can detect while we're in this place."

"I guess..." Roxas trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, "it's not like I know any better."

"Everything will be fine, Roxas. I have full faith in Axel's abilities. You're welcome to talk to him whenever you'd like. As a matter of fact, you can stay here at the condo if you so choose."

Roxas shook his head. "Thanks, but my place is just fine."

"The offer's always there if you change your mind."

"Thanks. So, are you done at the moment? You said it was less than a day since we switched, don't you want more time?"

"Of course, I can't begin to tell you how wonderful it is to be able to walk again. And I do plan on doing more, but I had an unexpected setback."

Sora plopped down onto the table. "I'm exhausted."

"You're tired?"

"Remember Roxas, I haven't been able to do anything on my own for a long time. While you're the perfect vessel, my mental capacity is what has tired me. And considering I have an important event this evening, I want to make sure I'm rested for it."

The naked blonde smiled. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Not when I only have you for a year," Sora replied with a slight swoon to his voice. "I have to make use of every second you've given me."

Roxas studied Sora's facial features for a few long moments before getting to his feet. "Alright then, you rest up and I'll be sure to be back here before your little event. I probably have some unhappy clients to get back to."

"Always the hard worker, aren't you?"

He ruffled the back of his head and craned his lips. "A poor man has to work."

With a turn of his naked form, Roxas disappeared into the blackness beyond the veil. Sora remained seated, his attention zeroing in on a vase of flowers that neatly stood in the middle of the table. The bright orange blooms weren't there before.

"Tonight will be interesting."

* * *

Roxas had grown to recognize the open sitting area of the 56th floor quite easily by now. He awoke with a fluttering of his eyes and the familiar sensation of air expanding his lungs. Roxas inhaled the fresh, cool scent that permeated the high story floor. His eyes slowly fell down his front, immediately finding himself dressed in clothes he didn't come in with.

"Really now.."

He wore a mauve open blazer with the sleeves rolled to the elbow and a plain white cotton shirt beneath it. Pants of a much darker purple color hugged his thighs and legs tightly with his feet zipped up in ankle length boots of ebony black. A simple leather chord sporting a pale yellow stone around his neck finished his new ensemble.

"Hmm, it's not that I dislike it, just..."

He was talking to himself, finding the garment choices more and more appealing. Standing up, Roxas scanned the area for any signs of Axel, but the ever present redhead was surprisingly not in attendance. The same high table he saw him sitting at a few days earlier lay empty except for the few belongings he came in with. Grabbing them and slipping them into his new pants pockets, Roxas left the 56th floor.

Staring at his phone, Roxas quickly replied to missed texts and calls from a variety of clients as he walked. For the most part it wasn't problematic and he rescheduled with some and promised others more details later. What he needed to do more than anything else, was get in touch with Tifa.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm taking Cid to the park, I'm just about to leave my apartment."

"I'll meet you there."

Tucking the phone back in his pocket, Roxas dove into the subway underground and eventually walked back up the stairs in a different district of the city. The park Tifa was taking Cid to was a few train rides from where she lived in a more suburban-like area. The look and feel of the district was more in tune to what you saw on network television with quaint houses and white picket fences. Even the power walking, protein bar wielding group of soccer moms plowing down the sidewalks were evident.

He made his way to a leveled park with open fields. A playground for children was off in the distance, and water fountains dotted a series of trails that snaked around the park. Sitting on a bench near a good sized tree, was Tifa.

"Whoa there," she blurted out the moment Roxas came into view, "what's with the fancy outfit?"

Tifa was dressed in a loose red top and black leggings with Cid in her arms. The chubby bundle of curly blonde locks looked up at Roxas with huge blue eyes and immediately reached out grabbing at empty air. "Ro'as!"

Struggling out of her grip, Cid lunged into Roxas's awaiting arms. "Hi buddy, how are ya?"

"Ro'as park."

He nuzzled his cheek and turned towards the raven haired woman. "How you doing?"

"Same as ever. Finished my shift at the diner this morning and thought I'd take Cid for some fresh air. But what's with you? Those clothes, did one of your guys give them to you?"

"Sort of," he said adjusting Cid's weight, "what do you think?"

"I think they're a bit tight in the crotch, but seeing as how that's what you advertise I have to say not bad."

"Ew, don't look then."

"How can I not when I can make out your junk's outline?"

Roxas flashed her a dirty look. "Anyways, want to take Cid for a walk?"

Hand in hand, one on each side of the toddler, Roxas and Tifa walked along one of the park paths. The sun overhead was just slightly warm, not uncomfortable by any means. With his new black boots Roxas was now more at Tifa's height so looking across to her felt odd to him.

"I tried calling you last night," Tifa said after a few minutes.

"Sorry, I turned my phone off. Guy I was with didn't want any interruptions."

She shrugged. "It's fine, I was making tacos last night so I thought you'd like to come to dinner. Maybe later this week."

"Sure," he said with a nod.

Cid's clumsy steps kept them walking at a slow pace. They circled around a few paths making small talk and joking around. By the time Cid began getting fussy, an hour or so had passed. Seeing as how he was not in the mood to walk anymore, Roxas carried him as they continued deeper into the fields of the park.

"Um, so...there was another reason I wanted to talk to you last night."

Roxas looked to her. "What's up?"

Tifa pulled hair behind her ear, casting her gaze against the green grass. "Cid's dad got a hold of me."

Instantly, the mood changed. Roxas felt his eyes narrow. "Seriously? Just out of nowhere? What does he want?"

"He wants us to go to mediation. Said he wants to get involved in Cid's life."

"And you told him to get lost, right?"

Tifa's eyes quivered for a moment. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Tifa, are you forgetting what he did to you?"

"I'm perfectly aware of what he did, you don't have to remind me."

"Then how can you consider letting him get close to Cid?"

The toddler in his arms could tell by the sound of their voices that things were escalating in a sour direction and promptly put them in their place. He grabbed Roxas's cheeks and stared at him. "Nice Ro'as. You be nice."

"Sorry buddy, I'll be nice to mommy."

With a tight lip and nod of approval, Cid went back to observing his surroundings. Trying to keep from giggling, Tifa stepped closer to the blonde she considered a little brother. "He gets it from him, don't you think?"

"What, his feistiness? That's all on you Tifa."

"I am not feisty! I'm super levelheaded."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You? Levelheaded? Please."

Tifa retaliated and squeezed his ass with a pinching twist. Feeling the pain shoot up his spine, Roxas was about to chew her out when he remembered he had an impressionable 2 year old in his arms. Biting back his remarks, Roxas smiled at her. "Rhymes with witch."

Their ventures at the park wore Cid out and by the time they made their way back to the bench Tifa was originally occupying, he was out like a light. She held him close, tapping his back gently.

"In all seriousness Roxas, I don't have any intention of letting him around Cid. He lost his rights the moment he took off."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad, you and Cid don't deserve to put yourselves into that situation."

"I know," she continued looking somewhat pained, "which is why I wanted to talk to you. Roxas, we've known each other for a few years, but I consider you my family. You're a bratty little brother and I love you."

Hearing this, Roxas felt his heart swell. Tifa reached a hand out to him, to which he cradled in his own. "So knowing what you've been through and how you grew up, I was unsure of what you would think. You didn't have a choice in how things worked out. It was unfair and I wish it could have been different. Your family missed out on having you with them."

Her eyes were glossed over. "You didn't have a choice, but I do. Cid's dad wants to be around, but the decision is mine to make. And it's harder when I know that if I say no, I'll be depriving Cid of knowing his father. In some way, I feel like if I don't agree to his involvement I'll be doing exactly what your parents did to you."

She felt a gentle squeeze of her hand. Roxas looked at her with shimmering blue eyes. "You're such a worry wart."

Tifa couldn't help but stifle a laugh, a laugh that caused tears to pour from her eyes. She dabbed at them and wiped the back of her hand against the black leggings she wore. "My god Roxas, I'm trying to be sentimental here."

"Well don't do it, I don't want to think of you as the sappy kind."

"First I'm feisty, now sappy, make up your freaking mind."

He moved forward until his forehead touched her shoulder. Facing down and away from Tifa, Roxas spoke. "You were the first friend I made in the entire world. I was a perfect stranger and you let me into your home. You never expected anything from me. So I will not expect anything from you for my sake. What I've been through is irrelevant. Right now, what you need to think about is Cid's well being. And if that means making the difficult choice of keeping his dad away, then that is your choice and yours only."

Still facing the bench seat, Roxas sighed deeply. "You never know...maybe things were supposed to happen like this. Otherwise Tifa, you and I never would have met."

This time, it wasn't her tears that she felt on her hand. She slowly turned until all she saw was the protruding blonde spikes of Roxas's head. Scooting over closer, she placed her chin against the mountain of spikes and kissed them. "Who's the sappy one now?"

* * *

Roxas noticed the orange blooms in the middle of the table. Sora sat with legs crossed and arms slack at his side. His face was leaning towards the ceiling, bathed in its light. It took a few audible steps for Sora to feel Roxas's presence.

"Where did the flowers come from?"

Sora touched a finger to the large orange petals, their texture silky. "I haven't a clue. They appeared the moment you left. They're beautiful, although they're not of any breed I know of."

"Hmm," Roxas mused and quickly moved on, "it's about 5 in the afternoon right now, I'm back in the condo so you can take over if you want."

"Thank you, I'll do just that. How did your outing go?"

Roxas scratched under his eye. "Fine, nothing to concern yourself with."

"I see..." Sora grew quiet, "you know, Roxas. We may have an arrangement here, but I don't want you to feel as if we can't talk or be amicable. Otherwise this year together will be harder on the both of us."

The blonde man ran a finger along the edge of the table. "I understand, sorry if I came off rude or something."

"Think nothing of it."

Sora got to his feet and stepped over and past Roxas. Their shoulders brushed just ever so lightly. Placing his arms behind him, Sora smiled at his partner and parted his lips. "Have a good evening."

And he was gone.

Left alone, Roxas continued eyeing the orange flowers, losing himself in their color and shockingly sweet scent.

* * *

"My, that looks splendid on you sir."

Standing before a floor length mirror, the wood paneling a sleek dark brown, Ventus admired himself in a freshly pressed formal suit. A black coat with hanging tails fell down his backside over a pair of equally black trousers tailored to hug him in all the right places. A crisp white shirt with silver cufflinks lay underneath, and a teal bowtie adorned his neck.

"Yes, I do have to say this fits quite nicely," he said adjusting the top button of his shirt and flattening it down with a finger.

"The car is waiting for us and is ready to leave at any moment you wish."

"Please let the driver know we'll be down in 5 minutes."

Bowing, dressed in a similar formal suit of a dark burgundy color, Axel excused himself and stepped away. Ventus was in the cavernous hallway-like closet making final preparations before he took his leave. He fingered the silver cufflinks cut into the shape of strange looking hearts. It looked like vines were wrapped around them holding them in place. With one more look at his borrowed body, Ventus smiled at his reflection and made his way out.

With a city so large, the majority of the public depended on the underground subway system to get around Hollow Bastion. It wasn't that driving was uncommon, but with the likelihood of traffic occurring in busier districts, it just seemed more straightforward to depend on public transportation.

Ventus, robed in such formal attire, didn't quite have that mentality. He was, after all, a person with refined taste and the money to back it up. As a prominent artist and extensive collector, Ventus could afford his lifestyle and made no excuses for indulging in it. The difference was that he appreciated it and was grateful. A far cry from many others of wealthy backgrounds.

With Axel sitting quietly at his side, the car made its way across the districts of the city. The looming castle of Hollow Bastion grew larger the closer they drove towards it. Beyond it lay the most inner sections of the city and residence to the royal family. Entrance was militarily strict and only very privileged few could call it home. Ventus's destination was just on the border of the final district before the castle.

"We're here sir."

With the air slightly frosty, Ventus breathed in as he stepped out of the car. A huge square of paved space led up to a large, dome shaped building. The front of it was made up of glass, the interior visible to all as they made their way towards it. Golden light spewed from the entrances giving off a warm, rich feeling. Ventus stood admiring the looming opera and art gallery house from afar.

"Let's go inside, Axel."

Always a step behind him, the pair made their way up the walkway. A sizable crowd joined them from all sides as they too continued for the opera house. Men were dressed in formal suits with women in elegant designer gowns hanging from their arms. It was an intoxicatingly rich aura that seeped from everyone in attendance.

Every so often he could feel the eyes of strangers gathering on him. The occasional whisper he caught pretty much summed up what he expected to hear.

" _Who is that?"_

 _"My, he's handsome..."_

Ventus couldn't help but grin at the fact nobody would have ever been able to tell he wasn't what he appeared to be. With Axel in tow, they stepped through the open doors and were immediately dazzled with the sounds of classical music. One of many supervising employees greeted Ventus and handed Axel a thick pamphlet, more of a book really, of a listing of what their visit to the art gallery was for in the first place: an auction.

"Sir, may I get you a glass of wine?"

With an approving nod, Axel whisked himself away for a moment to grab his master a drink. The crowds were mingling and making all manner of small talk as the auction hour neared. Axel returned with a pair of wine glasses and handed one over to Ventus.

"Cheers Axel," Ventus offered clinking his glass with Axel's and producing a distinct sound. He sipped from his wine, tasting the sweet and slightly sour liquid for the first time in years. Closing his eyes in satisfaction, Ventus swallowed deeply and made for a staircase that would take him to the section of the art house where the auction would be taking place.

With Axel at his side, they entered a balcony terrace overlooking a stage and extensive seating below. They found their reserved chairs and waited for the rest of the crowds to enter and get situated before the lights dimmed slightly. On cue, a spotlight appeared over the stage. The auctioneer bathed in light spoke into a microphone addressing those in attendance.

"Welcome honored guests! We are pleased to have each and every one of you here tonight. We have a very exciting evening planned, so it is my great pleasure to be your host and head auctioneer!"

Applause broke out as a sense of excitement filled the air. Working the crowds, the auctioneer smiled wide and threw an arm out theatrically. "Ladies and gentleman, without further ado, let's get started! First up is a one of a kind, extremely rare-"

"This is going to be a long night," Ventus droned in a quiet voice.

"According to the catalog, it's the last item up for auction. If you'd like to take a rest, I'll be sure to wake you by the time it is up."

"Don't be ridiculous, as if I'd let myself fall asleep here. Just enjoy the show Axel."

One by one, each item came and went. Bidding wars erupted here and there before eventually subsiding into a victory for someone and a ruined night for the other party. Ventus watched from his balcony seat, sipping away at a glass of wine. Axel never let on that he was anything but fully attentive to what was going on before him. There wasn't so much as a crack in his jester like face.

"Finally, ladies and gentleman, our final item for the evening."

His fingers tightened around his armchair rest. Scooting forward, Ventus propped an elbow on the ledge and peered at the stage. All of a sudden his insides began to grow hot. His breath was sparse, as if he was unable to suck enough air in. Swallowing the uncomfortable knot in his throat, Ventus gestured for Axel.

"Whatever it takes, it's mine. Understood?"

Axel flashed him a jade gaze. "Absolutely."

The auctioneer walked up to the item in question, currently housed beneath a red fabric covering.

"The item of the night, feast your eyes on this!"

With a dramatic flair, the covering fell away to reveal what Ventus so desperately wanted. Everyone in the opera house gasped. With a smile, the auctioneer's voice boomed over the speakers.

"A most rare of treasures, a piece of ancient times, ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Fayth!"

It was a pillar of utter black. A beautiful, chiseled piece of almost glowing darkness. It was a sculpture of such alluring beauty everyone was left speechless. Ventus felt a throbbing in his temples, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He licked at his lips, eyes cast against the black sculpture.

"Beautiful..." Axel whispered.

Fayth. The name given to an ancient relic. Cast within it, as if in suspended animation, was a once living human being. A porcelain white human figure was protruding from the pillar with its back exposed to all. Hair made of pure silver cascaded around it, falling forward into the black material of the pillar. The imagery was reminiscent of a butterfly emerging from its cocoon.

"We will start the auction off at 100 million."

The people in attendance lost their minds.

"105 million!"

"110 million!"

"125 million!"

Everyone was clamoring up on their feet shouting at the man on stage. The numbers continued to climb, there seemed to be no end to its growth.

"250 million!"

"270 million!"

After a few long minutes, the shouting began to grow quieter. The voices still in competition with one another had become but a fraction of what they started out with.

"My, my, I have 345 million from over here, do I hear any higher bids?"

Sweat covered the brows of some patrons, their teeth practically grinding trying to justify the ridiculous price tag and if they could go higher.

"I have a bid of 345 million. Anyone else? Going once, going twic-"

"400 million."

All eyes gazed at the voice coming from the looming balcony seats. An instant murmur erupted among the guests. The auctioneer stuttered momentarily before picking back up.

"4-400 hundred million, anyone wish to go higher?"

"410 million!"

Ventus, a finger resting against his chin, looked to Axel. The redhead opened his mouth. "420 million."

"430 million!"

The murmuring was now full blown conversation. Everyone was talking loudly and drowning out the man on stage. "Please, ladies and gentlemen, I realize this is exciting, but the auction isn't over! Please be mindful!"

It did little to curb the talk, but it didn't deter Ventus and Axel and whoever it was that was now bidding against them. Axel narrowed his eyes. "450 million."

"Dear god," someone said dumbfounded a few seats over from where the duo were.

"We are reaching record high bids! A current bid of 450 million for this beautiful Fayth! Do I dare say it? Does anyone else wish to go _higher_?"

There was a pause from their competing bidder. A few seconds ticked by without a response.

"450 million, going once, going twice, so-"

"500 million."

Ventus felt his eyebrow twitch. Biting his lower lip, he slammed a hand against his armrest. "Axel, end this. I'm tired of this little game."

A sly smile crept its way over Axel's snake-like face. "Very well sir."

"Going once, for 500 million, going twice-"

 **"800 million."**

Everything went silent. People didn't dare breath. Time seemed to stop, air ceased to be of importance. Eyes were swollen to the size of pumpkins in utter shock. The auctioneer's face spasmed, his brain incapable of processing what he heard. Slowly, the gears began to turn, the opposing party admitting defeat. With a resounding cry, the auctioneer finished the auction.

"SOLD! A record 800 million! Ladies and gentlemen, please, a round of applause for this wonderful show put on for us tonight!"

Ventus fell back in his seat as the crowds clapped loudly. A thin layer of sweat caressed his forehead. Axel, without being told to, dabbed a handkerchief to his skin. His chest was heaving as if he had just finished a marathon. "Thank you Axel."

"My pleasure."

Having attained what he wanted, there was no reason to stick around any longer. Ventus got to his feet and walked out of the auction gallery. Having just spent an exorbitant amount of money in front of hundreds of people, it wasn't surprising when they all parted like the red seas as he passed.

"Seems like you're the talk of the evening."

"Is that so? Hmm, so be it. Come Axel, I'm exhausted."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Roxas entered his apartment a few days following Sora's night out. He, of course, had no recollection of what had happened and didn't care to ask Sora when he reappeared by the table in their little dwelling within his heart. With things he needed to do piling up, Roxas left for his own place.

He had finished taking a shower when he heard his phone going off in his bedroom. Stepping over and grabbing it off the charger, he was surprised to see the caller's name light up across the screen. He swiped the call in and lifted the phone up to his ear.

"Eric? Hey, how's it going?"

"Roxas, are you home?"

"Yeah, I just got in a little while ago. Why?"

"Can you come by the red light district?"

He secured the towel around his waist and switched the phone to his other ear. "Um, I've got plans already, can I come by later in the week?"

"Please Roxas, it's an emergency."

The tone in Eric's voice was unusually short and hurried. Something was obviously wrong. "Okay, give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be on my way."

The line went dead. With a growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach, Roxas quickly threw on some fresh clothes and booked it out of his apartment.

By the time he arrived in the red light district, there was a crowd of onlookers hanging around. Roxas wouldn't have batted an eye had he not noticed the red sirens shining brightly off the police cars parked around the vicinity of the club he used to work at. He felt his mouth growing dry.

He grew closer to the gathered group and tried to pry his way through, eventually coming out to the front. It was then that everything became crystal clear.

 _"My god..."_

Two lifeless corpses were facedown in a lake of blood. Falling to his knees, Roxas had the misfortune of knowing exactly who they were.

"Phillip? Charming?"

 **-O-**


	5. Sculpture

**Parasitic Duality**

 **Chapter 5**

 **-Sculpture-**

* * *

It was a customary and routine thing for them to do. The white sheets that the paramedics had placed over the bodies did little to deter from the obvious and gruesome fact that underneath it, someone was dead. It didn't help that the white material in question had soaked up the blood that still pooled around the crime scene and was now nothing more than a blotchy patchwork of ivory white and deep crimson.

"This is awful," came the murmuring of someone in the crowd, "how did this happen?"

"Why're you surprised? It's a gay strip joint. Kids must have been targeted by some homophobic whack job."

"They were asking for it if you ask me, did you see how they were dressed?"

Roxas could hear the snippets of gossiping all around him, the words slightly muffled as if hitting some mental wall his mind conjured up.

"Phillip? Charming?" He said under his breath. For a moment he allowed himself the childish thought that by simply speaking their names they would somehow throw the sheets off of them and be grinning at him like a pair of mischievous kids. It was all just an orchestrated joke by his friends and former coworkers to give him a laugh. But Roxas wasn't laughing.

He remained on the asphalt with his knees digging into the ground for a few long minutes. What finally broke him from his suspended stupor was a firm grip on his shoulder. Glancing back, Roxas recognized Eric and was about to call out to him when Eric placed a finger to his lips indicating he remain quiet. Eric gripped his shoulder harder and forced him into a stand.

"Let's go," he managed while pulling Roxas into the crowds and away from the grisly sight. He made to hesitate, but then noticed that the police standing by were looking in his direction. Without any further delay, Roxas and Eric disappeared beyond the crowds.

"Eric, what the hell happened?"

They were walking at a brisk pace in the opposite direction of the club. The way with which Eric was trudging along told Roxas he wanted to be as far away as possible. His actions made Roxas feel suddenly nervous and as soon as the club vanished behind a building several streets away, the blonde forced Eric to a stop.

"Eric!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't watch it anymore."

Eric's hands were visibly shaking. Roxas swallowed and ran his tongue over his drying lips. Eric gripped his forehead and sighed.

"Do you have a smoke?"

Roxas dug into his pocket and brought out his pack. Giving one to Eric and then holding the lighter for him, Roxas then did the same for himself. With a billowing trail of ashy smoke rising towards the overcast skies, Eric let out a breath.

"I didn't know who to call, I'm sorry if I dragged you away from something."

"Forget it, that doesn't matter. Eric, if you know something, tell me."

"I don't, I swear. I'm just as shocked as you are."

He took another shaky drag from the lit cigarette and blew a stream of smoke. "I was headed to the club to pick up some things when I noticed the crowd. That's when I panicked and called you. I just, I mean..."

The initial shock had not gone away. Roxas wasn't surprised, nobody in their right mind would be okay after what had just happened. If Eric was calm, he'd be worried. They had to go through the motions, no matter how long it took.

"Why them?" Eric said aloud, a stinging welling up in his eyes. "They were good guys."

Eric had known Phillip and Charming much longer than Roxas. The three of them were in their mid twenties, but he had never felt a need to ask just how old exactly. Roxas wasn't of legal age when he waltzed into Gaston's place in search of work three years ago, and when nobody there bothered to ask, he figured he wouldn't ask questions either.

"They were dating for a while now, I mean I didn't think it would go anywhere since Charming's such a slut, but they were making something."

Eric rubbed his lips together as he tasted the tobacco flavor on his tongue. "Who would want to hurt them?"

Roxas had no idea. It had only been a few days since he first stepped into Gaston's place after his initial departure. While he considered the guys that worked there his friends, he hadn't kept the best tabs in keeping in touch. Roxas had no better idea of why those two would be targeted than Eric did.

"Was anything strange going on? Did they seem distracted?"

Going off from what he had seen on television crime dramas, Roxas figured he'd ask some routine questions. "The other night when I stopped by they seemed okay. Phillip was acting kind of douchy, but you guys told me he found out his sister had been sick."

"That's right," Eric nodded flicking the spent cigarette onto the ground and snuffing it out with the tip of his red sneaker. "His sister Elsa got diagnosed with some rare virus that started attacking her joints. It was caught early, but the treatment is fucking expensive and Phillip started stressing out. I can't even imagine her finding out about this."

Roxas aimlessly played with the zipper on his jacket. Taking a moment to look around the corner, he noticed that the crowds off in the distance hadn't dispersed.

"Do you think they'll question us?"

He turned back to Eric. "The police? They'll have to. Phillip and Charming worked there so it's a given that the police are going to want to talk with anyone else that does too. But you don't have to be afraid of anything."

"You're right, it's just, well, you know what kind of stuff happens in there. If the police start snooping there's a chance the place will get shut down."

They were in the red light district. It didn't take a genius to understand what kinds of things a person could find in such a place. It was a "we don't see it, we don't care" kind of situation with law enforcement. As long as the businesses weren't causing trouble, the police and city didn't care. But with a double murder now on their hands, they had no choice but to treat it exactly as what it was and follow their routines to a T.

"Gaston's not stupid, he won't let that happen. He's got some favors with city officials, they won't close the place."

"Yeah?" Eric asked rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. For now, maybe you should get some rest."

"Oh...I guess so."

He could see it in his eyes, Eric was tired. The murders aside, Eric probably hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. It was all too common with his line of work. It wasn't unusual for the club to stay open well into the morning hours and after a night of performing and waiting on customers, the guys were exhausted.

"Umm, Roxas?"

He glanced at his friend, nodding. "What is it?"

"Do you, um, think I could crash with you today?"

Roxas had never had one of the guys at his place even while he worked with them. But with Eric so shaken up, and rightfully so, Roxas wasn't going to say no. With a smile, the blonde walked up to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. Eric was just a bit taller than Roxas, but he comfortably propelled them into a walk.

"Of course, come on."

They rode the subway in relative silence, talking a bit here and there about what had happened. Switching lines a few times brought them to the district Roxas lived in and just before noon, they arrived at his apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable. The bathroom's in my room at the end of the hall, so feel free whenever."

His place was clean and well kept with a minimal spatter of things decorating the place. Eric walked around the living room taking in a deep breath. "Thanks, Roxas. Your place is nice and so clean. You have someone clean for you?"

"You serious?" Roxas tilted a grin at him, "You're looking at someone that spent the better part of his childhood cleaning up after everyone else. I'm not paying good money to have someone else do it."

"No? I figured with how much you're earning now something like that would be a given."

Roxas ventured to the open kitchen and pulled the refrigerator door open. He grabbed a bottle of juice he had prepared the night before and a water, offering the two to Eric. The older man accepted the water and uncapped it, taking a small sip.

"You're right in that I do make money, but I'm not rich. Nor do I take it for granted. Most of it I'm actually saving for something."

"What's that? You planning on buying a car or a house?"

He shook his head as he leaned on the countertop overlooking the open living room. "Nothing like that. It's a long story, I don't really talk about it."

"That's cool, you don't have to tell me. I'm sure there's stuff about my past I wouldn't tell anybody else so easily. Not that I don't trust you or anything," he said adding on that last part with his hand raised indicating he wasn't trying to be offensive or anything. "Half the guys at work come from tough backgrounds, we all have our demons."

A buzz rattled in Roxas's pocket before he took his phone out. Glancing at the screen, he made a face. "Hmm..."

"Something wrong?"

"No, well, when you called I said I already had plans and I just need to rearrange my schedule a bit. Nothing to worry about, but I might have to step out while you're here."

Eric took a seat on one of the couches that lined the living room. "Again, sorry, I know you're a busy guy."

"Don't apologize, I'm glad you did. I mean..." he paused for a moment, thinking back to the blood soaked scene in the red light district. "You shouldn't be alone with something like that having happened...and you know what?"

He looked at his phone and powered it off, offering Eric a smile. "I'm all yours today. I'll give you a good rate."

The icy blue eyed man returned the gesture, his face brightening up a tinge. "Thank you, seriously."

* * *

The column of endless light illuminated the table and chairs. Sora sat with a leg crossed over the other and a hand resting under his chin in thought. This was the scene that Roxas walked into.

"Hey," Roxas said as he stood under the graceful light.

"Hello Roxas, how's the day going?"

He didn't take a seat, and remained standing just as naked as ever. Having done their exchange a few times already and their bodies still as bare as the day they were born, Roxas gave up on the idea of Axel somehow figuring out how to get them clothes.

"Um, could be better. Some things came up and I'm going to need today and maybe tomorrow to myself. I just wanted to check in with you and see if that's going to be a problem."

Showing a look of concern, Sora gazed at Roxas. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...sort of. I'm fine, it's just a friend of mine is having a hard time right now and I'm lending him a hand."

"Then by all means Roxas, take as much time as you need. It'd be in bad taste to ask for a turn when someone needs you right now."

"Thanks, I'll let you know for sure tomorrow how things are going and if I'll need more time or not."

Sora nodded with his head of chocolate spikes. "Perfect. Trust me though, I'll be okay. After the other night and getting something I really wanted, I'm feeling very satisfied."

Roxas was curious, but realized that if he asked, Sora would more than likely tell him what it was. And considering that Roxas himself wanted to keep their memories and experiences separate, knowing what Sora was up to would put him in a hypocritical light. So saving the sudden desire to know, Roxas nodded at Sora and began walking towards the edge of light surrounding their little space.

"Do you ever get bored here?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm? No, not really. Remember Roxas, for years I've been unable to get out of bed. Sitting here waiting is nothing that I can't handle. Plus, now that I'm not experiencing pain or discomfort from my sickly body I'm able to relax and think more clearly. It's kind of therapeutic actually."

The blonde laughed. "I see, I've been mostly sleeping while I'm here."

"I do that too, believe me," Sora returned the laugh, "anyways, I should let you go. I'll see you soon."

"Yep, see you soon."

Roxas disappeared from the column of light, leaving Sora to sigh as he looked at the orange flowers that sat in the middle of the table.

"Hmm, is it me or are these flowers getting bigger?"

* * *

Eric had fallen asleep on the couch by the time Roxas returned from speaking with Sora. He would have offered his bed, but seeing how soundly he was sleeping, Roxas didn't want to wake him. He grabbed a few blankets and a pillow from a hallway closet and carefully used them to make Eric more comfortable. Checking the time on an electronic clock by the coffee table told him it was just past 2 pm.

"He'll be out for a while, maybe I should get stuff for dinner while he's sleeping."

Grabbing his keys and phone from the kitchen counter, Roxas let himself out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. He walked a few streets away and to a local grocery store he often frequented. It was a weekday, early afternoon so the crowds weren't bad. Roxas was just about to head over to the produce department when he noticed someone standing in the aisle, someone that he recognized.

"Milo?"

The tall, lanky man directed his attention towards Roxas. He hesitated for a second, unsure who had called his name, but he immediately smiled realizing who the blonde was.

"Roxas? Holy shit, it's really you!"

The two closed the gap and gave each other a tight hug.

"Milo, what are you doing here? I thought you moved to Atlantis."

"Yeah...about that," Milo began scratching the back of his head, "didn't work out. The guy I moved away with turned out to be a major jerk after a while. So I figured I'd come back. But, wait a sec, I never told you about Atlantis. How'd you find out?"

"The guys from Gaston's place, Eric told me you had moved."

"Oh wow so they're still all there," Milo said adjusting a messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Are you back there now too?"

He shook his head. "No, I just happened to be there a few nights ago. I was catching up with the guys."

"Oh okay, well, maybe I'll stop by again. I'm kinda back to square one and have no job. You think Gaston would let me work there again?"

Roxas felt his heart sinking, knowing that Milo had no idea what was going on at that exact moment. Milo had been part of their group, they were all friends and while it had been some time since he was last in the city, he knew it'd be hard to hear.

"Um, listen, Milo. Something happened there..."

By the time Roxas had his groceries bagged and paid for he and Milo were walking in the direction of his apartment. The grocery store wasn't the place to talk about something so sensitive so he invited Milo back to fill him in. He did mention that Eric was already there taking a nap.

"This place is nice," Milo said as they walked down the hallway of his building, "do you live alone?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied stopping at his apartment door and fishing the key out of his pocket. "Just over a year, maybe a little more since I got the place."

They stepped inside, the afternoon light cascading gently through the living room windows. Eric was still fast asleep on the couch, his breathing just loud enough for them to hear. Roxas placed his things down and carried the groceries over to the kitchen before he, and with Milo's help, put them away.

"So, is something wrong with Gaston's place? You didn't want to talk about it while we were in the grocery store."

Roxas carefully folded the empty paper bags and slid them on top of the fridge. "I hate to be the one tell you this, but Phillip and Charming were murdered."

Milo was taken aback. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but he couldn't get a word out right away. "Wh-what? No, that's not true."

"It's why Eric is here, he's completely shaken up. I just found out this morning when he called me asking to come by the red light district. I saw it myself Milo, it was them."

"My god," Milo gasped running a hand through his dark blonde hair, "who would do that? Why them?"

"I don't know...it just happened so we don't have a clue. The police are going to have to investigate so the club will more than likely be roped off behind yellow tape for a while."

"I can't believe it, Charming was the one that got me the job in the first place. I owed him a lot, I just...man this wasn't what I wanted to hear being back in the city."

Roxas faced Milo, his long pointed face contorted sadly. He placed both hands on his shoulders and gave them a rough squeeze. "It'll be okay."

For the better part of the afternoon Roxas and Milo talked in the kitchen with a slumbering Eric away in a world of dreams. He didn't rouse until the sun was just creeping over the horizon and lighting the living room up with a golden glow. Eric lifted himself off the couch, a blanket Roxas had placed over him falling in the process.

"Well look who it is."

Milo came into view and Eric's groggy mind didn't register his face at first. But that took but a second before he was on his feet and in Milo's arms. Eric hugged him close, running his hands against Milo's back.

"It's so good to see you," Eric said into Milo's neck, "did Roxas fill you in?"

Milo ran a hand through Eric's hair, disheveling it even more. "Yeah, he did. I'm so sorry Eric, I really am."

With night arriving, Roxas and his newfound group went about making dinner. He found it strange at first, knowing that he never had company over. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Tifa was the only other person that had visited or stayed at his place. And even then, it was still an odd feeling. Roxas had grown up in an orphanage so having to share a room with not one, but sometimes five other kids at any given time wasn't unusual. It was something he was used to.

But now having his own place, having a sense of something belonging to him, it had changed that part of him a little. Roxas didn't dislike this turn of events. Of course, he was upset, his friends were taken away from him and that left a perpetual sting. However, having others around, especially when they too were hurting, was comforting.

"This is delicious, Roxas," Eric said chewing away at a piece of roasted beef, "I didn't know you could cook like this."

"Yeah, well not like I had the time or place to do it before. But I'm glad you like it."

They sat around the kitchen countertop eating, the clinking of utensils and glasses heavy in the air.

"Oh, I heard something interesting as I was coming back to Hollow Bastion."

Roxas and Eric turned their attention to Milo. "What's that?" they asked

"So a few nights ago in one of the inner most districts, there was an auction going on at an opera house."

"An auction?"

"Yeah, you know, rich know it alls blowing millions on old crap," Milo continued forking a piece of tomato off his plate, "Well from what I heard, the auction got out of control at one point and people started bidding these outrageous amounts for an item. Like, when I say ridiculous, I mean ridiculous."

"How much did it end up going for?" Roxas asked taking a sip from his glass.

"800 million."

Eric and Roxas stopped mid bite and looked at Milo with large eyes. Roxas took a napkin to wipe away at the drool that more than likely was hanging from his open mouth. "Are you kidding?"

"I'm serious, someone dropped 800 million on some rock."

Roxas flitted his eyes trying to wrap his mind around such an exorbitant amount. That went beyond someone being rich and more along the lines of some multibillion international company. It wasn't to say that there weren't people with that kind of money, but it just sounded insane to Roxas.

"And whoever spent that did it for a rock?" Eric said with a disgusted look on his face, as if it was simply a travesty to hear of such spending. "What's so special about a rock?"

"That's the interesting part," Milo flashed them a curious glance, "that rock is really fucking something."

"Well, what was it?"

Milo reached into the messenger bag he had with him sitting at the base of his chair and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"This was part of the catalog the auction was handing out to the guests. Look here."

He folded it out for them to see, smoothing out any wrinkles. Roxas and Eric looked at the glossy page and took turns trying to decipher what it was. The unfamiliar word played with Roxas's lips.

"Fayth?"

Milo nodded. "That's what it was. Someone spent 800 million to buy a Fayth."

"What the hell is it?" Eric asked pouring more wine into his glass. "What's so special about it? I don't get it."

"It's an old story, like super ancient. My grandpa was a historian and archeologist back in the day so I was always hearing about it. Well anyways, Fayth are these pieces of rock or precious gems that hold a person inside of them. It's essentially a tomb. It was said that these people willingly sacrificed their lives in order to offer their souls as a form of energy to their heavenly gods. In other words, it was nothing more than ritualistic human sacrifice."

The pair looked at Milo unblinking. Roxas peered down at the page again, finding that there was indeed what appeared to be a human figure jutting out from the obsidian rock. The more he looked at it, the more something in his stomach churned. It wasn't necessarily a discomforting feeling, but more along the lines of something telling him it looked more familiar than it needed to be. Roxas was growing concerned that for some ungodly reason, he had seen something like this before.

"I still don't get why anyone would want something that creepy, its gross actually," Eric huffed sitting back in his chair, "I mean, it's a dead person in there, right?"

"Pretty much. It's the empty husk of a dead person."

That's when it hit him. Roxas understood why it looked familiar to him.

 _ **He was led past the multitude of sculptures, some made of materials Roxas couldn't name. There was even one resembling a pyramid engrained with tiny dots of glowing green.**_

The 56th floor. The sculptures he found eerie sitting along the night-like black floor of Sora's high story condominium.

Roxas got up from his seat, his friends looking at him suddenly. "Roxas?"

"Sorry, but I need to step out for a second."

He had his things and out the door before Eric or Milo had a chance to say anything.

"Did I say something wrong?" Milo wondered as Eric shrugged his shoulders.

Out in the streets, Roxas was quickly making his way towards the underground subway station. He boarded a train and was soon barreling off in the direction of Sora's district.

"That was Sora that bought the Fayth," he said to himself as he sat in the moving train. "And the sculptures in his condo, are those..."

Before long he was standing outside the high story building, eyes cast against the sky. He walked into the first floor lobby and into the awaiting elevator. Punching in the key he had been given, he was soon being lifted up towards the appointed floor. The minute the doors flew open, Roxas could only stare.

The night-like floor was occupied by a new sculpture. Roxas had walked by this place enough times to recognize that something was different about it. A beautiful, pitch black column of crystal stood in the center of the floor. But what caused Roxas to stare in awe was the unmistakable form of a man erupting from the crystalline material like a newborn butterfly. It was a piece of true artwork.

"I see you've learned about my master's recent purchase."

The voice came from further along the floor, the sound of footsteps echoing against the silent atmosphere. Axel walked into the dim light being cast by the specialized canopy of bulbs that hung from the ceiling. He was dressed rather casually in black trousers and a long sleeve red cotton shirt. Axel stopped at the side of the black sculpture, the Fayth that had cost Sora a ridiculous fortune.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Roxas continued staring. "Are all these-"

"Fayth?" Axel cut him off waving an arm at the other art pieces that decorated the floor. "Yes, they are. Each and every one of them is a Fayth."

Studying the sculptures he had grown to recognize, Roxas noticed that something was missing. It was such an obvious fact now that he was aware of what Sora had been set out to buy. "But I thought Fayth had people in them, all of these are empty."

Axel nodded, his eyes veered slightly. "You're absolutely right. The people once entombed in them are no longer here."

"What does that mean? Did Sora have them removed? Doesn't that kind of defeat their purpose?"

"Oh Roxas, you're much smarter than even you think. Just ponder it a little more, the answer should be blatantly obvious considering what kind of situation you and my master are currently in."

He swallowed Axel's words, letting them intermix with his thoughts. "Sora and I are sharing my body. You transferred his soul-"

His heart throbbed. Roxas looked from Axel to the figure arched from the black crystal like a human butterfly. He remembered what Milo had told him not even an hour ago.

Fayth. People that sacrificed themselves willingly to the gods. The bodies left behind were nothing more than a husk, an empty shell. A perfect body without a soul. Axel's lips pulled into a smile.

"I see you understand. It's exactly as you're thinking, Roxas. My master is at death's door, he had no more than a year before he leaves this world. So naturally, he'd try to find a remedy to that situation. And that's where the legend of the Fayth comes in. A perfectly preserved body without a soul. What better vessel for a man that is near death?"

Roxas was trying to make sense of it all, but there wasn't a reason to not believe what Axel was saying. Deep in his heart he was currently housing another person's soul. He had made a contract and offered a year of his life in order to give Sora a body to use and fulfill whatever it was that he wanted. But the more he thought about it, the more he was questioning what his role in all of this was.

"I don't understand," Roxas expressed, "if you had this option all along, then why were you so adamant about involving me?"

At this Axel's smile faltered. "These gorgeous sculptures, you said it yourself. The Fayth within them are gone. Had the transfer been successful, we would not be speaking at this moment."

"So, you've been unable to transfer Sora into the Fayth?"

"Oh no, I've absolutely had success in doing that," he replied placing a hand on the newest addition to Sora's collection. "My lack of power or ability has not been the problem. It's an entirely different matter."

He took a step closer to Roxas. "Do you remember what I told you about my clan? How we were cursed in being unable to transfer the soul of someone other than our own?"

Roxas licked his lips. "Yeah, that if you did that then the person you were transferring and the recipient would die. What about it?"

"Think about it Roxas. How was I able to do it for you and my master and so far, everything has turned out well. It's because I managed to circumvent that process. I was able to direct the source of the curse away from the both of you."

He let out a long sigh, his face pouting. "For some reason I am unable to decipher, shortly after I transferred my master's soul into the Fayth, the body would begin to die. No matter my method, I could not prevent the body from completely dying out."

"And yet Sora was okay?" Roxas asked not fully grasping things. "I thought he would have died according to what you've told me."

Axel shrugged. "The thing is, the body's death wasn't instantaneous. It allowed me the time to return my master back into his own body. Perhaps because of how long the Fayth were preserved it somehow acted as a sort of, oh how should I say it, "buffer" against immediate death. And after repeating this cycle with multiple specimens, the results were the same."

Roxas looked at the the floor. He didn't know what kind of emotion was coiling through him. It wasn't as if what Axel and Sora were doing was wrong. They weren't hurting anybody. Yet Roxas couldn't explain why he seemed bothered by this. After all, he was only in this for the money. He was promised a fortune for the year of his life he would be spending letting Sora have use of his body.

"I still don't understand why me."

"It's a simple answer. Once the year is up, I will transfer my master's soul from your heart, directly into this Fayth."

"How is that any different from what's already happened?"

Axel heaved a heavy sigh. "Because the curse will kill my master. His body that is." He extended his arm and touched a finger to Roxas's chest, swirling it in a circular pattern.

"Your role is important because you are acting as a temporary shell. When the transfer is complete, you will not die as the curse will be rerouted to his dying body. Master Sora will be in possession of the Fayth and you will have your heart back as if all of this was just a simple outing. This year is required for me to set up the preparation for it."

He removed his finger from Roxas's chest and crossed his arms. "Master Sora's body is no longer an option. And therefore, we will take advantage of my clan's curse to kill it off in order to secure this outcome. Trust in my power Roxas, I would not put you in any harm."

Everything sounded so far fetched, but Roxas didn't have any reason to doubt him. Breathing deeply to rid himself of the uncomfortable feeling playing with his stomach, Roxas shifted his attention to the Fayth.

"It's a bit scary, but I do have to admit it's beautiful."

Axel turned to it and grinned, admiring the deep muscle lines in the strong man entombed in it. "He is, isn't he? He's close to 3,000 years old. My master and I have followed his ownership details for years and knew the moment he was put up for auction he needed to be ours."

"Do you know anything about him?" Roxas asked as he grew more courageous and approached the pillar of pitch black.

"Are you familiar with the ancient keyblade wars?"

"Who isn't?"

"Well, the man you're looking at was the leader of a particularly famous band of wielders. They were know as the SeeD and fought for a powerful Sorceress."

Roxas looked on, his hand reaching for the fine hair that fell over the arched back of the Fayth. "What was his name?"

Axel touched the side of his face with a finger, his eyes glowing green.

"His name was Riku Kramer."

 **-O-**


End file.
